All We Are v2
by LinKiePu
Summary: Three friends reunite when they land jobs in the WWE and find that a lot of drama can happen backstage. They fall in love, get their hearts broken, and their friendship will be put to the ultimate test. Featuring: 3 OCs, John, Randy, Mickie
1. Welcome to RAW

**A/N: **Hey guys, so here it is... **_All We Are (v.2)_**!!! Woot woo!! I bet you didn't think I'd post this so quickly, huh.. Well, just a few of you gave me feedback, but hey, that's enough for me to post a chapter.. You'll be glad to know that I've kept my OCs, I just replaced Frankie's boyfrend with a more familiar character.. If you read carefully, you'll get to find out who he is.. Anyway.. ENJOY!

**--**

**All We Are**

**--**

_**Chapter 1: Welcome to RAW**_

Frankie West sighed into the phone. "I don't know," he said hesitantly, glancing at his Canon Rebel camera resting on the coffee table. He nervously ran a hand through his dark hair.

"_You'll do fine, trust me," _one of his best girl friends, Logan Parker, said through the phone. She glanced at the other woman sitting next to her and nodded at her.

"_Yeah, Frankie. Please?"_ Frankie's other best friend, Joanie Pierce said. "_We can all be together again; it'll be fun."_

"You guys, I really don't know. This is a big decision to make, and I'm not just gonna jump right into it," Frankie defended.

"_Come on, Frankie. It's not that big a deal. Just think of it as a promotion. That's basically what it is," _Logan rationalized to the ECW photographer. "_It's RAW. 'Nuff said. We need you."_

"_Besides," _Joanie started, "_we already kinda told Vince that you'd be willing to make the switch. So you have to come."_

"WHAT!?" Frankie nearly yelled into the phone. His friends were unbelievable. "You can't be serious," he whined into the phone. "Why'd you go and do that for?"

"_Hey, we thought we were doing you a favor, buddy,"_ Joanie replied. "_You wanted a better job than that stupid secondary photographer position you have on ECW, so we got you a lead position.. on RAW. A little thanks would be appreciated,"_ Joanie hinted with a little attitude.

Frankie could hear Logan slap Joanie on the arm, and Joanie let out a yelp. "_Look," _Logan's voice rang softly and calmly over the phone. "_We put in a good word for you, and Vince already knows how hard you work. RAW really needs a new photographer, and your name came up a lot of times. What's there to be afraid of? Joanie and I will both be with you," _Logan comforted. "_So the Great American Bash is this Sunday…"_ Logan trailed off, and Frankie got the hint. All three brands would be meeting in Manhattan for the pay-per-view, which meant that Frankie had a few days until he would see his best friends again, and he had a few days to make a decision.

"I'll think about it," he finally told them, and he could almost visualize the girls grinning hopefully at each other.

"_Okay, Frankie," _the girls' voices rang out happily. "_We gotta head back to work, so we'll see you in New York. We love you! Bye!"_

"Love you guys, too," Frankie chuckled into the phone. "See you guys."

Frankie, Logan, and Joanie have been friends since their early childhood days in Hawaii. They all lived next to each other, attended the same schools, and even took the same classes. However, it was college that separated them. They all went their separate ways: Logan was the first to leave to California, then Frankie left shortly to New York, and finally, Joanie moved to Nevada.

Although they were in different parts of the country, the three friends managed to reunite through the WWE. Frankie landed a job as a secondary photographer for the ECW brand, and Logan and Joanie landed jobs in the RAW brand—Logan as an editor for the WWE Magazine, and Joanie as one of the main stylists.

The three had been working for the WWE for a little over a year now, but the two girls hardly ever saw Frankie unless they were in the same city for a pay-per-view. As fate would have it, Frankie was in search of a promotion, and RAW's top photographer had suddenly quit. The girls put in a good word for Frankie, although Vince McMahon didn't really need much persuasion to see how perfect Frankie was for the job. All they needed was for Frankie to agree to make the switch.

--

The Marriot Hotel in Manhattan was surrounded by wrestling fans. Even still, Frankie did not have a problem getting through the crowd; all he had to do was flash the security guard his ECW badge, and Frankie was in. He immediately recognized a few wrestlers from RAW standing around the lobby and he grinned to himself. _So Logan and Joanie are already here._

Frankie excitedly walked over to the front desk to get his keys to the hotel room that he and the girls would be sharing. It didn't matter that he shared a condo with his boyfriend in Brooklyn. He hadn't seen the girls in a long time; to hell with staying at home.

"Thank you, Mr. West. Please enjoy your stay," the receptionist smiled at Frankie and handed him his card key.

"Thank you," Frankie smiled in return and headed towards the elevators. Before Frankie could get very far, however, two voices called out to him from the lobby. He turned around excitedly as two women ran towards him, embracing him in a big group hug.

"You're here!" Joanie grinned. She stood at 5'8; her naturally black hair was dyed a dark magenta that ended right at her jaw line. Her eyes were a hazel brown and her skin a fair complexion. Her spunky personality matched her outgoing attitude.

"So did you make up your mind?" Logan asked standing on the other side of Frankie. She was 5'7 with jet-black hair that was layered just above her shoulders. Her silvery blue eyes glowed against her lightly tanned skin.

"I did," Frankie confirmed. He grinned widely at his friends, happy to be finally seeing them after so long. Frankie stood tall among his friends, standing at 5'11. His black hair was styled into a faux hawk. His green eyes twinkled as he smiled, flashing his dimples against his bronze skin.

"So what's your decision?" The two girls looked at Frankie expectantly.

Frankie shrugged, giving them a devious grin. "You'll find out soon enough. Besides," he said, glancing down at his watch. "There's a staff meeting in fifteen minutes." He grinned, watching as their facial expressions fell.

"Fine," Logan said, linking her arm with Frankie's. "Let's go." Joanie nodded and linked her arm around Frankie's other arm, and the three proceeded to the elevator up to the tenth floor, which was full of conferencing rooms.

Once the elevator dinged and slid opened, the three friends were greeted with a hallway full of wrestlers. "It looks like everyone else is ready for the meeting," Frankie commented as he looked around at the familiar faces of the WWE Superstars.

Frankie's eyes widened once he caught sight of the 6'4 frame of the Legend Killer. Randy Orton looked much larger, and much _hotter_, in person. "See something you like?" Logan grinned as she looked over at Frankie. It was no secret that Frankie was gay. Logan and Joanie were the first people that Frankie had told, and that was back in high school.

Frankie tried to hide a smile and a blush as he continued to steal glances at the 3rd-generation wrestler. Unlike Logan and Joanie, Frankie hadn't had the privilege to work with Randy Orton personally. He tried to recall all the stories the girls had told him of the Legend Killer, but all he had was an image of Logan going on and on about just how awesome John Cena was. Frankie couldn't help but to chuckle to himself and shake his head; Logan was John Cena's number one fan.

Turning his attention back to the Legend Killer, Frankie couldn't help but to be drawn to him. Randy's arrogant attitude, his cocky smirk, his physique that could put any Greek god to shame, and most of all, his thighs. Frankie unconsciously licked his lips at the thought of those damn thighs and the damage they could do in bed… _Stop, Frankie_, the voice in his head told him, and he shook the thoughts out before anyone would notice. Besides, Randy Orton wasn't gay—from what he heard, the 3rd-generation wrestler was also quite the womanizer. _And, _Frankie couldn't forget about his _own _boyfriend. What would Michael Mizanin think of Frankie's thoughts about Randy Orton? He definitely wouldn't be happy. But Frankie shrugged that off as well. It wasn't illegal to look, right?

The threesome made their way through the crowded hallway, and Frankie's breath caught in his throat as Randy Orton, along with John Cena, headed towards them.

"Hello, ladies," the two tall men greeted them as Randy flashed his trademark smirk. The smirk turned into a look of curiosity, however, when his eyes landed on Frankie. "I didn't know you guys had a pimp," he continued in mock disbelief, "but it all makes sense now."

"Oh, shut up," Joanie playfully glared at him as she reached over to slap his arm.

"This here is our bestest best friend in the whole wide world—" Logan started, only to be abruptly cut off.

"Frankie West," Randy Orton smirked, causing a wave of butterflies to flutter in Frankie's stomach at the fact that the Legend Killer actually knew who he was. "I know. You're with ECW, right?"

Not trusting his voice, the photographer merely smiled and nodded.

"So how do things run in ECW?" Randy continued on. "I've never been on that brand.. I'm too good," he told Frankie with a raised eyebrow and a cocky grin.

"Or you're just not hardcore enough," Frankie shot back playfully.

"Burned!" Logan and John teased at the same time. They briefly made eye contact before Logan turned away quickly, a blush creeping onto her face.

Frankie noticed this and fought from grinning wider. "Anyway.." He said, glancing down at his watch, "isn't the meeting supposed to start soon?" He walked towards the conference room, the others trailing behind him. They stepped into the still empty room and took seats in the very front. Soon, the other wrestlers and staff started to pile in.

Everyone waited patiently for the McMahons to make their presence known. It didn't take much longer for the door to open again, and the McMahon clan stepped in.

The meeting lasted very long as the McMahons broke down the storylines for the next shows, discussed advertising, juggled new ideas with the creative department, and received an update on the magazine.

"… Dismissed," Vince finally said as they covered everything that needed to be said.

"Yes!" Logan and Joanie shot out of their seats, along with the rest of the WWE staff. They tugged on Frankie's arms to pull him up.

"Excuse me, ladies," the two turned to see Vince making his way towards them.

"Yes..?" Logan and Joanie asked hesitantly, dropping Frankie's arms right away.

Vince chuckled. "If I could have a moment with Frankie here. We have some very important details to discuss."

"Oh!" The two girls nodded fervently, remembering the decision that Frankie had to make. "Yessir," they playfully saluted before skipping out of the room excitedly.

"Those girls," Vince shook his head, laughing silently. He turned his attention back to Frankie. "They speak very highly of you.. So have you made up your mind?"

"Yes, I have, sir," Frankie immediately answered.

"And?" Vince asked in anticipation.

"And," Frankie started, "it would be an honor to be the lead photographer of RAW. I accept."

"Well, then Frankie," Vince said, extending his hand towards the photographer, "welcome to RAW."

--

Logan and Joanie straightened up from where they were patiently leaning against the wall once they heard the conference room door open. They looked up at Frankie expectantly. "So….?"

"So?" Frankie raised an eyebrow at them playfully.

"Come on, Frankie," Joanie playfully nudged Frankie in the arm. "Tell us."

The photographer tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't help but to grin widely. "You are looking at the new _lead_ photographer for RAW!"

Logan and Joanie cheered, jumping up and down around their friend, not caring that they were causing a scene.

"Oh my gosh," Joanie started as she linked arms with Logan and grabbed Frankie's hand. She started to drag them towards the elevator. "We _so _need to celebrate!"

--

**A/N: **Reviews are more than welcome =)


	2. Another Round, Miss Parker?

**Hurray for updates.. Hahaha. I'm on a roll, typing up these chapters. Hopefully it doesn't end. Here is chapter 2. ENJOY!**

**--**

**All We Are**

**--**

_Chapter 2: Another Round, Miss Parker?_

The trio had decided to celebrate at a club just a few blocks from their hotel. _The Scene_ was packed, but even still, the three friends had no trouble getting in.

"Let's go find a table!" Logan yelled above the booming music, and they all held hands and made their way through the mass of dancing bodies towards the back of the club where the tables and booths were. A waitress came by and they ordered their first round of drinks. As they waited, they sat talking and catching up with each other. Soon, Joanie and Frankie had enough energy to want to dance. They both stood up and turned towards Logan expectantly.

"Come on, Logan. Dance with us!" Joanie yelled, bouncing excitedly.

Logan shook her head, still sipping on her drink. "You know I don't dance, just go without me!" Logan could see Joanie whine, but she couldn't hear her through the music.

"Please?" Joanie pouted, Frankie following suite.

Logan shook her head again. "You two dance. I'll be fine by myself. I'll just head over to the bar after I finish this drink and I'll watch you guys from there or something," she told them.

Frankie and Joanie nodded their heads in defeat. "Are you sure?" They asked her, and Logan nodded, flashing them a genuine smile. "Okay," they told her before making off to the dance floor.

Logan had kept a close eye on her friends, but before long, she lost them amongst the sea of dancing people. She sighed as she sat by herself in the booth. Concentrating on her drink, she looked up once she felt another presence sit across her at the table. Logan frowned at the drunken stranger that decided to stay. "Mind if I sit 'ere?" The strange man slurred.

"Go ahead," Logan answered politely, although she was still frowning at the man. When the man had turned his attention away, she quickly picked up her drink and left the table, heading towards an empty stool at the bar.

Logan hoped and prayed that the drunken man didn't follow her, but as her luck would have it, he did. "I don't 'preciate you leavin' me like that. That's jus' plain rude," the man said, forcing his way next to her.

"Go away," she warned, not making eye contact or turning to face him.

Logan could hear the man chuckle, and she shuddered. "A fine piece of ass like yourself shouldn't be left here alone. Why don't you come home with me? I can show you a good time," the man could barely stay seated on his stool.

"I'm not alone; I'm with someone," Logan told him sternly, hoping maybe that the man would finally leave her alone if he thought she was already taken.

"Oh yeah?" The man raised an eyebrow challengingly, and Logan was disappointed to find that he couldn't catch a hint. "So where is he? Not here," he said as he glanced at the bar. "Not there," he pretended to scan the dance floor before looking back at Logan and giving her a smirk that sent shivers down her spine. Whatever this man was thinking, it definitely was not good.

"Go away," Logan almost pleaded, although she tried to look tough by glaring at him.

"Oh, feisty. I like that," the man grinned seductively as he moved closer to Logan. He was about to grab her arm, but another large hand beat him to it.

"When she tells you to get lost, I suggest you listen," a threatening voice told the man. Logan was almost too afraid to look behind her, but when she did, she was relieved to see John Cena standing there, his hands securely resting on her upper arms.

"Who the fuck are you?" The drunk slurred at John, jabbing a finger into the latter's chest. "Her boyfriend?"

John ripped the man's hand away from him and leaned menacingly close to the drunk. "I'm your worse nightmare if you don't leave her alone," he threatened. John could see the man tighten his fists and was prepared to subdue the man if he had to. But the man merely huffed in frustration and stormed off.

Once John made sure that the drunk wasn't going to come back, he turned his attention toward Logan. He reached forward to cup Logan's face in his large hands and gazed in concern into her silvery blue eyes. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" He asked so sincerely and Logan was almost at a lost for words.

"I-I'm fine," she reassured, once she found her voice. "He didn't touch me."

"Okay," John nodded as he claimed the empty seat next to her and ordered a drink for himself. The bartender handed him a bottle of Coor's and John reached into his pocket to fish out his wallet. However, Logan slapped some money down for him.

He looked up at her in surprise, and she smiled back shyly. "It's the least I could do for you saving my life. Something bad was gonna happen if you didn't show up. I could see it in his eyes. So thanks."

"No problem," John replied, tipping the beer in her direction before taking a sip from it. "What are you doing here by yourself anyway?"

Logan couldn't help but to blush. She was still in shock that he saved her life, but was John Cena really having a conversation with her? "I'm here with Frankie and Joanie. We're celebrating his coming to the RAW brand."

"So he took the job? That's cool," John replied, taking another sip.

"Yeah," Logan said, as they fell into an awkward silence.

"So why aren't you dancing with them?" John suddenly asked as he spotted the other two amidst the crowded dance floor. He glanced back at Logan and saw that the latter turned a healthy shade of red.

"I can't dance," Logan admitted so softly that John had to strain his ears to hear her.

The WWE Champ slightly pulled away from her and raised his eyebrow. "You serious?"

"Yeah. Dancing is just…not my thing," she answered, to which John replied with a silly smile. "So why aren't _you_ dancing?"

"Me?" John shrugged before turning to grin at her. "I guess I can't dance as well."

"Yeah right," Logan said in disbelief. She couldn't help but to smile at the sheepish look on his face.

"I'm serious," he said with a grin.

"So you mean to tell me that the only reason why you go clubbing is to sit at the bar and drink?" Logan raised her eyebrow challengingly.

"Pretty much," John simply answered with a smile. "That, and Randy's somewhere out on the dance floor and I need to make sure he doesn't get raped."

Logan laughed softly, and John reveled in the way her face lit up when she did so. "Aww, babysitting the Legend Killer? How nice," she teased.

"Hey now," John started, trying to look serious, but he couldn't help grinning widely. He was happy that Logan was starting to loosen up around him. "Uh-oh," he said, noticing the empty glass in Logan's hand. "How about another round, Miss Parker? It's on me."

Logan giggled and nodded. "Okay, Mister Cena," she teased. "But only if the round after that is on me."

"Deal," John stuck out his hand and beamed at the sound of Logan's laughter.

"Deal," Logan repeated, shaking his hand. And with that, John flagged the bartender over to them for their second round of drinks.

**_--_**

**_...Review? _The 3rd chapter will be posted up _real_ soon.**


	3. This Is My Good Side

**Yay, chapter three is here! I told you guys I'd update real soon. So here it is. And ENJOY!**

**--**

**All We Are**

**--**

_**Chapter 3: This Is My Good Side**_

Although they wished that Logan had joined them, Frankie and Joanie were still having a blast on the dance floor. They stood face to face, their hips grinding together to the beat of the music. They both looked over to the bar in time to see a suspicious character sitting dangerously close to Logan.

"Uh-oh.. Do you think she needs help?" Frankie asked as they continued to move against each other.

Joanie assessed the situation. "We'll head over if things get ugly," she said, keeping a close eye on Logan. The two watched as Logan tried to ignore the man, but the man kept on talking to her. They saw as Logan tried to get the man to go away and how the man made a grab for her. "Oh!" Joanie gasped, preparing to push her way through the crowd towards Logan. But she and Frankie stopped in their tracks once they saw John Cena step into the confrontation.

The two continued to watch as John rested his hands on Logan's shoulders, sternly talking to the drunk. They saw the menacing look John used to scare off the man, and the gentle way he looked at Logan afterwards.

Frankie smiled at the sight of this. "So what's their story? They're not dating, are they?" He asked Joanie, who in turn snorted playfully.

"No, they're not," she simply confirmed. "Though it's obvious that they like each other."

"So then what's the hold up?" Frankie didn't get it. If two people liked each other, then they should go for it, right?

Joanie shrugged. "She really likes him, but she's not going to approach him, you know?" She waited for Frankie to nod before continuing. "He's a celebrity. Girls are all over him all the time. He parties, he drinks, he takes women back to his hotel room. Little Miss _Virgin_ is intimidated by that. She thinks he's way out of her league," she explained. "And _John,"_ Joanie transitioned, "is really into her too. He's so loud and obnoxious, but put him in a room with Logan and they both get quiet and just steal glances at each other. It's pathetic, really," she admitted.

They glanced back at Logan and John, who were now laughing and smiling at each other. "That right there," Joanie pointed with the tilt of her head, "that's progress. They better hook up by the end of the night," she threatened with a smile.

Joanie and Frankie continued to dance with each other. "May I join in?" They both turned to see Randy standing there. He placed a hand on Joanie's waist and started to grind into her from behind. Joanie looked at Frankie and gave him a knowing smile, winking at him.

Although Joanie was sandwiched in between them, Frankie paid no heed to her, as all he could concentrate on now was Randy. He imagined Randy grinding up on him instead of his friend. "So what brings you here?" He simply asked the taller man.

"Johnny wanted to drink, and I wanted to dance," Randy answered plainly. "And yourself?"

"We're celebrating Frankie's switch to RAW," Joanie beamed proudly, speaking before Frankie could even open his mouth.

Randy flashed Frankie his trademark smirk. "Oh yeah? Congratulations," he told the blushing boy, who replied with a quiet 'thanks'. "So you're going to be in charge of all the photo shoots and stuff."

"Yeah, something like that," Frankie modestly replied.

"Nice," Randy grinned. "Well…Since you're our lead photographer now, I might as well let you know," the Legend Killer started, moving his head to the side and striking a pose, "this is my good side." He lifted an eyebrow, giving Frankie his most sultry look.

Frankie damn near melted into a puddle at the sight of him. If he hadn't known any better, he would have thought Randy was flirting with him. _Oh, if only he was gay_, Frankie thought to himself, but shook that thought out of his head. Being around Randy for too long _almost_ made Frankie forget that he already had a boyfriend. _Almost._

Frankie met Michael Mizanin a year back, when the former first started as an assistant photographer for the ECW brand. The Miz's eccentric and outgoing personality was what drew the photographer to him in the first place. It didn't take long for the two to start dating, and they kept their relationship a secret, at Mike's request.

Regardless, Frankie loved his boyfriend. Mike treated him well enough, was good-looking, and he was _very_ good in bed. There were times when Frankie thought that maybe Mike was too good for him. He was a celebrity, after all; he could get any piece of ass that he wanted. Why Frankie? What made Frankie so special that kept the Miz coming back for more? It was thoughts such as these that had Frankie thinking Mike could do so much better. And it was Frankie's stray thoughts of Randy Orton that made him think that he didn't deserve a guy like Mike.

After a few more songs, Frankie, Joanie, and Randy decided to head back to the bar where the couple was. They immediately noticed how laid-back John and Logan seemed to be around each other—a sure sign that both were intoxicated.

"Hey guys," John lifted his third bottle of Coor's in greeting towards his friends. If anything, he was buzzed.

"Hi guys!!" Logan's eyes lit up with excitement and she grinned as the three approached them. It was obvious now that Logan was way past _just drunk_. "Come have a shot with us! Bartender!!" She called out, slapping her hands on the bar counter to grab the bartender's attention.

Frankie raised an eyebrow at this. _Yeah, she's definitely drunk._ Logan was never usually this loud or aggressive. "What'd you do to her?" He directed his question to John, a knowing smirk on his face. John grinned back, shrugging as he lifted his bottle to his lips.

"We were just buying each other drinks," he said, innocently.

Logan snapped her head back towards her friends as the bartender started to fill five shot glasses. "Yeah!" She nodded her head fervently. "Oh my gosh, you have to try this one. It tastes weird, but drink like five or seven and it'll fuck you up!" The maniacal look on Logan's face told everyone that she was far gone from sober. She started to pass each person a shot glass. "Okay guys, ready?" They counted to three, and all at once, they all downed their shots. "Wooo," Logan shouted, mocking Ric Flair's trademark call.

They continued to take shots well into the night. Frankie felt his phone vibrating in his pants and pulled his SideKick from his pocket. "Hey," he answered, covering his free ear to block out the noise from the club.

"_Hey. Where are you?"_ It was Michael, and by the tone of his voice, it didn't sound like he was happy.

"I'm at a club with Logan and Joanie," the photographer simply answered.

"_You're at a club? With Logan and Joanie?"_ Frankie could hear Mike scoff through the phone, and he could only imagine the sour look on the wrestler's face. It was no secret to Frankie that Mike disliked the girls. "_What are you doing there?_"

"Well," Frankie started, trying his best to ignore the condescending tone in his boyfriend's voice, "remember that position on RAW that I was telling you about?" He waited for Mike to acknowledge him before continuing, "Well, I took it. So the girls took me out to celebrate." Frankie beamed, awaiting his boyfriend's reaction to the good news.

"_You what!?"_ Mike yelled in disbelief, and the smile on Frankie's face soon turned into a frown. "_And you made this decision without me?"_

"Sh'yeah," Frankie replied matter-of-factly. "I didn't think I needed to run it past you," his tone softened. "I mean, it's _my_ career."

"_Yeah, I guess you're right_," Mike begrudgingly admitted. "_Are you coming home?"_ His voice softened as well.

"No, not tonight; I booked a room with the girls," he trailed off and he could have swore that he heard Mike growl over the phone.

"_Fine, then don't come home,"_ the Miz barked before hanging up. Frankie pulled his phone away from his ear and stared at it in shock.

"He hung up on me!?" He scoffed.

Logan rolled her eyes. "Mike, huh," she said more to herself. "Why are you even with him?" Logan and Joanie despised the Miz just as much as he hated them. However, they knew Frankie loved the man, so they agreed to put up with him for as much as they could take. "Your boyfriend's a dick," Logan stated.

"He's a hot dick," Frankie defended, raising an eyebrow.

At this, Logan pretended to gag. "Eww!"

"Oh come on," Frankie started. "He's not _that_ bad… I mean…you'd fuck him if you had the chance, wouldn't you?"

Logan made a disgusted face and opened her mouth to retaliate, but Joanie interrupted. "No, I think she'd rather fuck John," Joanie said loudly. John's head shot towards their direction at the sound of this statement.

"_WHAT!?_" Logan and John both yelled at the same time. Mortified, Logan shot a death glare towards Joanie.

"What?" Joanie asked innocently, smiling as if she hadn't said anything wrong. "It's true, isn't it? You like John don't you?" If this was the only way to get Logan to admit to John that she liked him, then so be it.

"No!" Logan shouted, trying to save herself from being embarrassed even more. "Wait," her head snapped back to John. "That's not what I meant. I mean…I like you, but I wouldn't wanna fuck you. I mean…I would, but not right now. I mean—_oh god_." She was starting to turn beet red as she covered her face in her hands, as if to hide herself from the world. She quickly turned back to the bar and ordered herself a mixed drink. Immediately, she started to chug it.

"Calm down, Logan," Joanie stared, amazed at how fast Logan was killing that drink. Logan lifted her hand at Joanie and gave her the finger in reply. "Not a good idea," Joanie shook her head, referring to the connotation that the middle finger held. "John might get jealous," she grinned again before hopping off of her stool. "I'm gonna go dance some more." And with that, she headed towards the dance floor once again, leaving Logan with the three men.

Logan finished her drink and slammed the glass back onto the bar counter. "I swear I'm gonna kill her," she told herself. She chanced a glance at John and noticed that he was busy concentrating on his own bottle of beer. She pointed a finger at Frankie to get his attention. "Tell her, her ass is mine come Monday. I'll take it to the fuckin' ring if I have to," Logan slurred. Frankie couldn't help but to chuckle. Seeing Logan drunk was always a funny thing. Logan wobbly slid off of her stool. "I think I'm gonna go," she said, struggling to stand straight.

"Need help?" Frankie offered as he moved towards her, but Logan only shook her head, causing her to feel even dizzier.

"I'm good," she reassured, flashing a thumbs-up at the men. She intended to walk straight out the door, but for some reason, her feet sent her walking sideways, and before she knew it, the floor was getting closer. However, she didn't hit the floor like she assumed she would. Turning her head sideways to look up, she realized that John had somehow saved her for the second time that night.

"I'll walk you back," he simply told her, helping her straighten up. He guided her arm to wrap around his waist from behind as he rested his hand on her lower back. Together, they slowly walked out of the club and into the cool night air of New York.

_**--**_

_**I love reviews... *hint hint nudge nudge***_

_**Oh, and by the way, you can bet chapter 4 will be posted up in a jiffy.**_


	4. The Birds and the Bees

**I'm glad that you like the Logan/John fluffiness. Oh look, more fluff in this chapter!! ENJOY!**

**--**

**All We Are**

**--**

_**Chapter 4: The Birds And The Bees**_

And then there were two. Frankie and Randy grinned at each other and shook their heads. "What a night," Frankie said, as the two remained seated at the bar.

"Yeah," Randy nodded. They ordered drinks and continued to sip their glasses in silence. "So," Randy started after a while, "you have a boyfriend, huh?" Immediately, he mentally slapped himself. _Nice job, genius,_ he thought. Sexual preferences weren't the way to go to start a conversation.

"Yeah I do," Frankie confirmed with no shame at all, "but he doesn't really get along with Logan and Joanie, so it's kinda hard." Had Frankie been sober, he wouldn't have been talking about his problems to a guy he barely knew, even if it was Randy Orton. "The girls don't think he's the one for me."

"That's tough," Randy replied, not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah," Frankie nodded and shrugged. "But we've been together for about a year now, so I guess it's okay."

"How does that work anyway?" Randy suddenly asked. "I mean, a gay relationship?"

"It's just like a regular relationship," Frankie simply answered as if it was nothing. It was a question that many people had asked him before.

"So you guys have sex too?" The words left Randy's mouth before his intoxicated brain could think it through. "Sorry," he blushed in embarrassment. "I'm being too nosy. You don't have to answer that."

Frankie chuckled. He had to admit, Randy looked cute when he was all flustered and embarrassed. "Yeah, we do it too." He let his mind wander to his boyfriend and the late-night activities that went on at their apartment.

"So… How does _that _work?" Randy couldn't help but to ask.

Frankie raised an eyebrow at the wrestler challengingly. "How do you _think_ it works?"

"Oh…Right…" Randy said as unwanted images flooded into his mind.

"It takes getting used to," Frankie explained in a lighter tone. "You gotta take it slow first." He raised his pointer finger, and formed an 'o' with his other hand. "Want a demonstration?"

Randy chuckled, his shoulders shaking with the action as he opened his mouth to respond.

"Frankie! Stop flirting!" Joanie whined as she interrupted the men's conversation. She forced herself in between the two men, ignoring the glare that Frankie was giving her. "I wanna go. I think I got groped one time too many," Joanie pouted for emphasis.

"Shut up," Frankie hissed at Joanie. He grabbed her by the arm roughly and pushed her towards the entrance of the club. "Let's go," he said, then turned to Randy. "Sorry, Randy. I guess we'll see you later," he grimaced.

"Later, man," Randy replied as he watched Frankie and Joanie walk out. He sat at the bar and pondered over his day, especially the time spent at the bar with his new friend. He had to admit, Frankie was quite an interesting character.

--

John struggled slightly as he walked with Logan towards the hotel. The latter kept stumbling over her own feet, and ended up just wrapping her arms around John's waist. John rested his arm on her waist and held a firm grip on her.

"You know," Logan slurred, looking up at the WWE champ, "you don't have to do this," she said, referring to John walking her back to the hotel.

"Don't worry about it," John replied dismissively before giving her a reassuring smile, "I wanted to. Besides, I don't want you to get hit on by any more creepy drunks."

"But I'm drunk," Logan pointed to herself, "and you're drunk," she proceeded to point at John. She then looked around to make sure that no one was listening in on their conversation. "_We might do something_," she whispered loudly.

John chuckled at this; Logan was just too cute. "Oh yeah?" He raised an eyebrow in question. "Like what?"

"You know," Logan started, nodded her head at John. "_It_," she said, using her fingers to make quotation marks around the word.

John smirked. "_It?_" He pretended to be oblivious. "And what exactly is _it?_" He looked at her, daring her to continue.

"You know," Logan said again. "_It_…Like…the birds and the bees." John replied with a soft 'oh'. "Hey John," Logan asked, looking up at him and tapping him lightly on the arm. "Can I be the bird? I wanna be a penguin."

"Why a penguin?" John asked, gazing down at her.

"Because penguins are cute!" Logan answered excitedly, a big smile on her face.

"Like you?" John added, flashing her a dimpled smile. Logan responded by nodding her head fervently and snuggling into his side. John tightened his arm around her as he continued to walk with her back to the hotel.

Once the couple reached the Marriott, they took the elevator up to the 40th floor in silence. "Where's your card key?" John asked her as they reached her door, and Logan mumbled something incoherent that sounded like 'pocket'. The only pockets that were on Logan's skirt were on the back. John gulped as he realized that fishing for her card key would mean that he would inadvertently grope her ass. He slowly stuck his hand in her pocket and quickly pulled out the card. Sliding the card into the slot, the door opened and John carefully escorted Logan inside.

Logan quickly staggered towards the nearest bed and landed face first onto the mattress. She rolled over onto her back and closed her eyes.

John made sure that the door was closed behind him before sitting at the edge of the mattress. He slipped off Logan's shoes and placed them below the bed. Leaning over, he gently laid a hand on the side of Logan's face, cupping her cheek. Logan's eyes slowly fluttered open, and John smiled softly at her. "Logan, can I ask you something?" He waited for her to nod before continuing. "Do you really like me?"

Logan nodded, a serious expression on her drunken face. "Yeah." She then lifted a finger to her mouth. "But shh, you're not supposed to know. It's a secret."

John couldn't help but to laugh quietly. "Okay, I won't tell anyone," he promised, saluting her. He then leaned closer to her, his face barely inches above hers. "Wanna know my secret?" Logan nodded again, her eyes bright with anticipation. "I really like you too. But you're not supposed to know either."

"Don't worry, I'm good at keeping secrets," Logan told him, and John chuckled.

"Good night, Logan," he whispered as he moved his head upward to place a kiss on Logan's forehead. He glanced down at her lips, and hesitantly, he leaned forward to kiss her softly.

Logan was still too drunk to realize what was happening, and before she could respond, John had already started to pull away. He tried to mask his disappointment with a sad smile as he straightened up and turned to walk away.

Before John could get far, however, he felt a light tug on his hand. He looked down to see Logan's small hands wrapped around his own. She was now sitting up on the bed, her silvery blue eyes pleading with him. "John…Could you stay with me…?" She whispered. "Please?"

John paused, running his free hand over his scalp in thought. "Logan, I don't think that's such a good idea. We're both drunk," he reasoned.

"I won't try anything, I promise!" Logan begged innocently, and John couldn't help but to chuckle. He wasn't worried about what _she _would do; instead, he worried that _he_ wouldn't be able to control himself around her. But how could he say no to her when her beautiful blue eyes were looking at him like that?

"Okay," he sighed, nodding. He undressed for bed, wearing only his Chain Gang boxers as Logan tiredly leaned back onto the bed to lie flat.

John slid in next to her and turned to face her. He tensed when Logan placed herself between his arms but relaxed when Logan's arm went around to rest on his back. In turn, John wrapped his arm around her back to rest at the nape of her neck, where his fingers idly played with Logan's hair.

"Good night," he whispered again. Logan snuggled her face into his chest and replied with a muffled 'good night' in return before they both dozed off.

**_--_**

**REVIEW!**


	5. I Have A Boyfriend

**Hey everyone! I think I'd like to take this time to just say thanks to those of you who have been consistently reviewing. You're my main inspiration for posting these chapters so quickly. So here's the next chapter.. I hope you guys will like it!**

**--**

**All We Are**

**--**

_**Chapter 5: I Have a Boyfriend**_

"I swear, if Logan doesn't kick your ass, _I will_," Frankie threatened Joanie as they walked down the hallway of the 40th floor of the hotel. Joanie looked up at him innocently. "_Frankie, stop flirting,_" Frankie mocked Joanie in a high-pitched, whiney voice. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?"

"What?" Joanie continued to feign ignorance. "Logan likes John, and you like Randy. I was just putting your foot through the door," she explained.

"I have a boyfriend," he glared at her.

"So?" Joanie shrugged as if it didn't matter. They reached the door and stopped in front of it. "Hey Frankie," she started, nudging him on the arm, "wouldn't it be funny if we walked in on John and Logan?" She grinned, to which Frankie rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen," he told her. He pressed his ear against the door. "I don't hear anything, so I guess they're not here. It looks like you're out of luck. Maybe they took it to his room," he joked.

Joanie stuck her tongue out at him as she pushed past him and slid her card into the slot, opening the door. The room was pitch black, and Joanie fumbled to turn the light on, regretting it once she did.

"Oh _shit!"_ Although Joanie joked about it, she and Frankie really weren't expecting to see the two sleeping forms on Logan's bed. Joanie quickly turned the light back off and turned to Frankie. "I _told_ you," she whispered loudly. "They _did_ it! Score one for Joanie," she cheered quietly, sticking a finger in Frankie's face tauntingly. The latter slapped her hand away.

"Yeah, whatever," Frankie said, rolling his eyes. "Just go to sleep," he said, making his way to the other bed. He stripped down to his boxers and slid in. He was about to doze off but was startled awake when Joanie hopped in next to him. "What are you doing?"

"_I_ wanna sleep on the bed," Joanie pouted, forcefully nudging him to scoot over.

"There's not enough room, Joanie," Frankie said, trying to keep his eyes open. "Go sleep on the couch or something."

"But that's not fair!" Joanie pouted.

"Life's not fair, Joanie," Frankie rolled over, burying his face into the pillow as if to block her out. "Move to the couch; we both can't fit here," he tried to make his point by stretching out his limbs.

"If John and Logan can fit on one bed, then I can fit here too," Joanie reasoned, refusing to move even if Frankie had left her minimal room. She heard Frankie groan, and grinned when he chucked an extra pillow at her. "Thanks Frankie. Good night!" She bid him a little too happily.

"Night," Frankie roughly replied before turning his back on her and falling asleep. Joanie grinned smugly; in the end, she always had her way.

--

John awoke to the annoying sound of his cell phone alarm going off at 5am. He groaned in irritation as he reached over to the bedside table to shut the alarm off, but he couldn't find it. He immediately froze once he felt the body next to him snuggle against him, a quick reminder that he was not in his hotel room. He remembered the events of the night before and smiled; Logan had admitted she liked him. Following the noise of his alarm, John leaned over the edge of the bed and reached for his shorts. Fishing for his cell phone in his pocket, he pressed a button, causing the phone be silent once again before anyone else in the room would wake up from it.

Logan was still clinging onto John's waist in peace slumber, and John didn't want to leave her just yet; but he knew he had to. It was Sunday, and not just any Sunday—it was the night of the _Great American Bash_. He needed to go to the gym, then head over to the arena afterwards to finish preparing for his match. John hesitantly released himself from Logan's arms, careful not to wake her or the other two on the other bed. He dressed quickly and quietly leaned over the bed to give Logan another kiss on the forehead before leaving the room.

_**A few hours later…**_

Logan could have sworn she slept throughout the night with exceptional warmth surrounding her, but when she awoke, she felt the usual empty coldness. She kept her eyes closed, trying to will herself to sleep again, but she had the sudden feeling in the back of her mind that she was being watched. It didn't help that she could hear whispering and giggling near her either. She dared herself to open her eyes and was greeted with the grinning faces of Frankie and Joanie peering expectantly at her.

"Shit," Logan clutched at her forehead, feeling the impending effects of a hangover. She glared at her friends, who continued to smile brightly at her. "What the fuck are you guys smiling at?" The room was too bright, so she grabbed for her blanket and pulled it over her head. As soon as she did this, however, the blanket was pulled completely off again. Logan groaned in frustration but refused to open her eyes again as she continued to clutch at her headache.

"So," Frankie started, "how was it?"

"Is he big?" Joanie asked suddenly, her eyes wide with anticipation.

"Was he good?" Frankie spoke again.

"How long did you go for?" It was Joanie's turn again.

Logan squinted and glared at them from where she lay. "Wha..?" Her voice was hoarse.

"You had sex with John last night, right?" Joanie leaned closer to her, wanting to know the answers to their questions.

"_What!?"_ Logan immediately sat up, regretting it once she did. She buried her face in her hands as if to block out the hangover, but it didn't work. Turning her head sideways, she glared at her friends. "Does it _look_ like I had sex last night?"

Joanie looked at Logan intently. "Hmm," she said thoughtfully. "Well, your eyeliner is smudged, your clothes are wrinkled, and you have _sex_ hair."

"That's bed hair, you idiot!" Logan hissed at her. "Wouldn't I be naked if I had sex?"

Joanie shrugged in response. "You could have put your clothes back on after you finished. You _were_ drunk, after all."

"I think I would remember whether or not I took my clothes off, Joanie," Logan replied matter-of-factly.

"Or," Joanie interrupted, her eyes bright with a new revelation. "You and John were in such a hurry, that you had sex _with_ your clothes still on!"

Logan made a face in response. "I…did _not_…have sex," she growled. "Where did John go anyway?"

"Maybe the sex was so bad that he waited for you to fall asleep before leaving!" Joanie hypothesized.

"Funny," Logan said with no amusement in her voice. She rolled her eyes. "Come on; I'm being serious."

"I heard his alarm go off earlier this morning," Frankie finally said, breaking the tension between the two girls. "The Bash is today. He probably has a lot of stuff to do," he smiled understandingly, trying to make Logan feel better.

"Spying on Logan's boyfriend now, eh Frankie?" Joanie grinned with a chesire cat-like smile.

"He's _not _my boyfriend," Logan defended.

"Not yet, at least," Joanie replied knowingly.

"Oh shit," Frankie suddenly said, causing the two girls to look at him in question. Their conversation had rung a bell in his head. "My boyfriend!"

"No, Frankie," Joanie walked up to him, talking to him as if he were a kid. "John is _Logan's _boyfriend."

"I wasn't talking about John," Frankie glared at his magenta-haired friend. "I was talking about Mike." Frankie started to quickly gather his things. "I need to talk to him," he told them, the amusement suddenly dying. He bid the girls goodbye and headed towards the door but was pulled back when Joanie suddenly tugged on his arm. "Joanie.."

"You said so yourself that the Bash is tonight. You can talk to him then," Joanie said in a more serious tone. She didn't want her best friend to leave just yet. "Besides, it's still early. We should do something fun," she suggested, a small smile reappearing on her lips.

"Like what?" Frankie asked, slightly skeptical.

"Well," Logan started, completely forgetting about her hangover. "We're in the city. Why don't you give us a tour of Times Square?" She grinned brightly, causing the other two to smile as well.

"Sounds like a plan."

--

The trio spent half of the day walking around Times Square. The other half was spent at Madison Square Garden, where the three helped out the staff wherever and whenever they could. When Frankie had the chance, he slipped away from the girls, who seemed very persistent in keeping him from talking to the Miz. Frankie couldn't help but to roll his eyes; he knew the girls meant well, but Mike was his _boyfriend_ after all.

Frankie took a deep breath as he stopped in front of one of the locker rooms. He knocked before opening the door. All but one of the ECW wrestlers greeted him as he stepped in. Frankie acknowledged them all with a smile and a nod, and walked over to the only person who had ignored him.

"Hey," Frankie said softly, as he stood next to the Miz, who said nothing in reply as he finished strapping on his boots. "We need to talk. Meet me out in the hallway." He waited for Mike to say something in reply, but when he didn't, Frankie simply nodded to himself and walked out.

Out in the hallway, Frankie leaned against the wall and waited, and waited, and waited. He straightened up once the locker room door opened again and out stepped his boyfriend. The couple walked in silence until they found a secluded area in the hallway.

"I know you're mad at me," Frankie started softly after he hoisted himself up on a crate. "But I don't understand why." He looked to the Miz, hoping for answers, but the latter merely leaned against the wall and said nothing. "This is my career we're talking about, Mikey," Frankie continued. "ECW was great, but RAW offered me something better," the photographer tried to explain, but to no avail—Michael Mizanin refused to listen. "You can't tell me you'd refuse if RAW offered you a place on their roster," Frankie suddenly barked. "I know you'd take it in a heartbeat."

"Yeah, I would," the Miz admitted. "But that's beside the point."

"Then what exactly is the point?" Frankie asked, frustrated at his boyfriend's behavior. "I don't see what's so wrong about me being with RAW."

"You're leaving me," Michael simply said, and for a few short seconds, Frankie almost felt sorry for him… "For _them_."…until that.

"Don't you _dare_ blame this on Joanie and Logan," Frankie threatened in a low voice. "This has nothing to do with them. _I _chose to be with RAW."

"Sure," Mike said, not believing a single word Frankie was saying.

Frankie's blood started to boil at the Miz's attitude, and he resisted the urge to stomp his foot. "Why can't you be happy for me? You know, if we switched places, I would have gladly let you go on RAW. You know why? Because I _love_ you enough to let you do what you want."

After Frankie's little outburst, he waited in silence. He waited for an apology, he waited for a comeback, he waited for _something_, but Michael remained silent. Frankie shook his head in disappointment and walked away, leaving the Miz in solitude.

**_--_**

**_Review?_**


	6. Do Not Enter

**As always, thanks for your feedback! Here's chapter 6. Hope you guys like it. ENJOY!**

**--**

**All We Are**

**--**

_**Chapter 6: Do Not Enter**_

The catering room was empty save for two people.

"I swear, if anyone catches us in here, we're gonna be in big trouble," Logan said, looking over her shoulder every few seconds. The other side of the closed door had a big red sign that read _'Do Not Enter'_. Regardless, she continued to pick at the buffet table.

"If they didn't want us eating this, then they should have locked the door," Joanie reasoned, carelessly taking a bite out of a sandwich. "Do they honestly think that we're not gonna go in just because a sign tells us not to?"

Logan paused for a moment. "Uh…_yeah_," she replied, although she still reached for a jelly donut. If they _did_ get in trouble, she could always say that Joanie made her do it. The two girls continued their chatter, oblivious to the new presence in the room.

"Er-hem," John cleared his throat, as he leaned against the doorframe. Joanie and Logan turned to face him in surprise.

"Hi John," they greeted rather sheepishly.

"Um… Have a sandwich!" Joanie stuck her sandwich out to him, but John declined with a raise of his hand.

"No thanks," he said. "I was actually wondering if I could speak to Logan…" when Joanie didn't move, he added with an uncomfortable twitch of the mouth, "alone.."

At this, the two girls looked at each other, and Joanie was grinning widely at Logan, as if she were trying hard not to laugh. Logan raised an eyebrow in confusion, wondering what was so funny.

"Oh, _okay.."_ Joanie grinned at John as she started walking towards the door. "See you guys _later,_" and as Joanie shut the door behind her, the other two could have sworn they heard her laughing.

"Logan…" John started, walking over to her.

"Yes?" Logan straightened up, looking up at him hopefully.

"I—" he started, but as he gazed down at her, his serious expression changed to a grin that resembled Joanie's earlier one.

Logan tilted her head in confusion. "What?" _What is up with everyone today?_

John let out a soft chuckle before pointing to the bottom corner of his mouth. "You have something here."

"Huh?" Logan obliviously reached up to touch her mouth, feeling something sticky on her finger. "Oh!" She flushed red as she quickly turned around. Reaching for a napkin, she wiped the jelly clean from her face. She turned back to face him. "Am I good?"

John chuckled again, using a finger to tilt her chin upwards, as if he were trying to get a better look at her. "Yeah, you're good," he said, dropping his hand.

"Okay, good," Logan replied. As they became silent once again, she fidgeted under his gaze. "So… Were you trying to sneak some food too? The jelly donut was pretty good."

"Nah. I try not to eat before a match. Don't wanna throw up or anything, you know?" John explained.

"Oh," Logan smiled softly. "I guess that makes sense." She wondered when the awkward air between them would dissipate. They both knew John didn't come here just for idle chatter.

"Look, about last night," John started, and Logan's face fell. Any sentence that started with those four words couldn't possibly be good, but she continued to listen. "I know we were both drunk and all, but," John nervously ran a hand over his scalp, and Logan's hope was dwindling by the second, "I wasn't lying when I said that I really like you."

Logan looked at him in shock, but John had shyly lowered his head, his eyes intently focused on his shoes. Logan slowly walked up to him until she was mere inches away. John gazed down at her and gave a sideways smile. "I wasn't lying either, John. I really do like you too."

John's smile widened, daring himself to move closer to her as he rested his hands on her waist. "So what now?" Now that they both admitted to liking each other, what more was there to say? Logan only shrugged in response, enjoying being this close to John and knowing that he felt the same way too. John reached for Logan's hands and intertwined their fingers. "Do you wanna have dinner with me tonight? After the Bash? That is, if you're not already busy?"

Logan beamed at John. "I'd love to," she replied, and she closed her eyes when John leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Okay," John spoke softly to her. "Well, I have a match to prep for, so I'll see you later."

"Good luck," Logan called out as John gave her one last smile before walking away. Once John turned the corner, Logan couldn't help but to squeal and jump for joy. She needed to find Joanie and Frankie.

--

_Meanwhile.._

Joanie grinned to herself as she left John and Logan to themselves. _John is gonna die once he sees what's on Logan's face_, she thought to herself.

Joanie made her way down to the gorilla, spotting one of the Divas waiting there.

"Hey Mickie," Joanie greeted, taking a seat next to the Diva on a crate. "What are you up to?"

Mickie shrugged sadly, still glancing around. "Kenny was supposed to meet me here a while ago, but he hasn't showed up. He's not picking up his phone either," she explained. "I don't know if I should go look for him or just wait here," Mickie contemplated.

"Well, if you want, I can go look around for him while you wait here," Joanie offered. "Or if you want to look around for him, I can wait here and tell him if he shows up."

Mickie bit her lip in thought, deciding what was the best thing to do. Something in the back of her mind told her that maybe Kenny forgot to meet her. "Joanie," Mickie asked suddenly. "Could you wait here…?" She trailed off.

Joanie nodded. "Sure thing. I'll give you a heads up if I see him before you do."

"Thanks, Joanie," Mickie rushed over to hug her, feeling a light jolt as she did. She paid no heed to it, however, as she took off.

Before Mickie could get very far, Kenny had turned up from the other side of the lobby. It took him no more than three steps for him to grab her by the arm and turn her to face him.

"Kenny!" Mickie smiled, albeit a little flustered. "I was just about to look for you—"

"_Where have you been!?"_ Kenny Dykstra ignored his girlfriend as he glared down at her. Joanie, who was still sitting on the crate, silently observed the couple in case it got ugly.

"I was waiting here like you said," Mickie frowned, trying to defend herself. "But you didn't show up…until now."

"I didn't say to meet at the gorilla, Mick," Kenny said angrily. "I said to meet in the locker room. God, Mickie, are you that fucking stupid?"

Joanie was taken aback. Never did she think that Kenny would talk down to Mickie like that. "Hey, dude. Chill," she said, trying to alleviate the situation.

"Back off," Kenny turned to face her threateningly. "This has nothing to do with you." He then turned back to Mickie and grabbed her by the arm again, pulling her towards the lobby. "Come on, Mickie. Let's go."

"But—" she started, looking at Joanie both helplessly and remorsefully.

"Let's. Go," he said warningly. "I already wasted half an hour waiting for you." Mickie gave Joanie a tearful, apologetic look as she obeyed.

Joanie, who was glaring daggers at Kenny, looked towards Mickie and smiled reassuringly. "Go ahead, Mickie. I'll see you later." Mickie couldn't say anything as Kenny continued to pull her away. _Jeez, what the fuck is his problem?_ Joanie thought to herself. She couldn't help but to slightly worry about the Diva.

--

Frankie was frustrated. It was bad enough that Michael didn't support him in his new promotion, but now Frankie couldn't find Logan _or_ Joanie when he needed them the most.

Frankie groaned to himself, getting antsy as he continued to walk down a labyrinth of lobbies. _Where the fuck is the gorilla?_ Why did this arena have to have so many hallways?

It seemed like forever before he reached the gorilla position, and he was more relieved to see the person sitting there. "Thank God," Frankie breathed a sigh of relief as he walked up to Joanie and pulled her into a much-needed hug.

"Frankie…?" The latter said, unsure. She was dying to know what happened between him and the Miz.

Frankie merely took her by the arm and firmly hoisted her off of the crate. "We need to find Logan," he simply said. "I need to vent."

--

Logan had to keep reminding herself not to run in the hallway, but she was just too excited. She needed to tell Joanie and Frankie about her upcoming date. Just as she turned the corner, she saw Joanie and Frankie heading in the other direction. "Hey guys!" She smiled brightly as she jogged towards them. However, when the other two turned around to face her, the look on Frankie's face made her forget what she wanted to tell them. "Hey, are you okay?" She directed the question towards Frankie's frowning face.

Frankie merely shook his head. "Mike is being an asshole," he said as the two girls linked arms with him. They glanced around the gorilla, which was starting to crowd as the Bash was about to start. "Can we go somewhere quiet?"

The two girls nodded as they led him down the hall. But first, they entered the catering room, which was now open, to grab food. As they left, Joanie snatched the _Do Not Enter_ sign from the door and stuck it to another door, which led to an empty room. It was perfect, and no one would bother them.

They picked at their food in silence. Although Logan and Joanie continuously shot Frankie worried looks, they didn't want to pry; he'd talk to them when he was ready to talk.

"So…" Logan started, once the quiet was too much for her to bear. She looked at Frankie, who was staring intently at his plate. "You gonna tell us what happened?" Her voice was full of concern.

Frankie looked up from his plate at the two girls and nodded. He proceeded to tell them of the conversation that he had with Michael, or lack thereof.

Logan shook her head. "Why are you even still with him? He's not even supporting you," she reasoned.

Frankie shrugged, trying to mentally answer her question. "I love him," he simply stated. Though he was just starting to realize that he was only saying that to reassure himself. "We've been together for a while now. It's hard to leave him."

"But do you _want_ to leave him?" Joanie asked, a serious expression on her face.

"I don't know," Frankie said with another shrug. "I just wish he'd support me more, you know? If he could do just that, then we'd be fine," he said more to himself.

"But it's not _just that_, Frankie," Logan tried to make him see from a different perspective. "He doesn't respect you enough. You deserve so much better." She said, a certain 6-foot-4, 3rd generation wrestler in mind. _If only Randy was gay_.

"Like who?" Frankie challenged. "Even if I did want to leave him, I'm picky; and I'm gay. It's hard enough for me to find someone at all."

"So you're just gonna stick with what you have at the expense of not finding something better?" Joanie challenged.

Frankie sighed. "We've been together for over a year already," he defended. "I'm not about to drop him just because of this. Maybe I'm just being stupid, and this'll blow over."

Joanie and Logan only shook their heads, knowing that Frankie was too stubborn to even consider their advice. Why couldn't he see what they saw? Was being hurt worth saving a relationship that was probably doomed not to last anyway?

"Guys," Frankie started, and the two girls looked at him. "I'm not stupid, okay?" He gave them a reassuring smile. "If he ever does something to truly hurt me, then I'm out the door, I promise. But I'm not gonna give up on him just yet."

Joanie and Logan nodded; that was the best answer that they were going to get from Frankie, so they might as well accept it…for now. "Okay," they both said.

The three friends cleared their plates, stowing them into the only trash bin in the room. They sat back down on the cushioned office chairs, getting comfortable.

"So what draws you to him?" Logan asked in pure curiosity. "Other than the sex," she quickly added before Frankie could open his mouth, for she _knew_ that was the first thing he was going to say.

Frankie grinned knowingly. "Well," he started, "when he's _not_ being an ass, he can actually be a really nice guy. Sometimes I can have an intellectual conversation with him, and I like that," he said, smiling to himself. "And contrary to popular belief," he playfully glared at the two girls, "sometimes he takes me places and we have fun."

"_No way!"_ Joanie said in sarcastic surprise. Frankie and Logan laughed at this.

Frankie shook his head, still chuckling. "Make fun all you want," he said, raising an eyebrow. "But in reality, you guys are probably just jealous because I've been going on dates and you two have _nothing_," he joked.

_Dates._ Frankie's voice echoed in Logan's head, and she wondered why that word seemed important to her. Then it hit her. "Shit, what time is it?" She hurriedly asked, her eyes wide and frantic.

"10:30," Frankie gazed at his watch. "Wow, the Bash probably ended a while ago."

But Logan ignored them as she jumped off the chair and bolted out the door. "I'll be right back," she called out before she completely left.

Frankie and Joanie looked at each other in confusion. "What was _that_ all about?"

**_--_**

**_Review?_**


	7. Please Don't Hate Me

**Hey everyone!! You missed Randy in the last chapter, didn't you.. Well, he's in here.. just a little bit.. Don't worry, there will be more of him and the rest of the gang in the upcoming chapters.. duh.. Anyway, so here's chapter 7. ENJOY!**

**--**

**All We Are**

**--**

_**Chapter 7: Please Don't Hate Me**_

Logan ignored the _DO NOT RUN _signs posted all over the walls as she sprinted down the hallway. She ignored the weird looks that some of the staff gave her as she passed them. All she could think about was finding the right door, and…_Bingo!_

She read the words on the door over and over again to confirm that she had indeed found the correct locker room. Nodding to herself, she opened the door and stepped in.

"Hey, has anyone seen John—"

"_LOGAN!_" Logan's eyes widened as she realized that half the men in the locker room were completely naked and glaring at her.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry!" She said, her hands automatically reaching up to cover her eyes.

She heard a familiar chuckle near her as the person led her back outside. "Wait here," she heard the familiar voice say as the locker room door closed behind her.

Logan uncovered her eyes and rested against the wall. She straightened up a while later just as the locker room door opened, but she was disappointed to find that it was not John. "Randy?"

The shirtless wrestler turned to face her and gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry Logan, but John left the locker room a while ago."

Logan's face fell. "Oh no…" She said softly, sadly. "I was supposed to meet him. But I lost track of time…" She looked up at Randy tearfully. "We were supposed to go on a date tonight, but now he's not here. Oh, I hope he doesn't hate me for not showing up," she worried.

"Hey," Randy said, in hopes of cheering her up, "he's not gonna hate you," he let a small smile form on his face. "It was an honest mistake. Besides, I think he likes you too much to ever really _hate_ you," he broke out into a grin once he caught a glimpse of a hopeful smile on Logan's face.

"Really?" Logan asked softly, and Randy nodded.

"You know, if you leave now, you might still be able to catch him in the parking lot," Randy added.

Logan smiled brightly and hugged him. "Thanks, Randy!....Ewww!" She made a face once she realized that Randy still hadn't showered from his match and was covered in sweat.

Randy laughed out loud as he watched Logan take off towards the parking lot.

--

John shook his head as he threw his duffel bag into the trunk of his rented SUV. He really wasn't expecting to be leaving the arena alone, but he seriously could not find Logan anywhere. He just didn't get; Logan told him that she really did like him. And she sure didn't look like she was lying when she agreed to go on a date with him. So why hadn't she shown up?

"Well, I can't do anything about it now," he said aloud to himself to feel better.

Just as he slammed the trunk door closed, he heard someone calling out for him. "_Hey John!"_ He groaned and resisted the urge to acknowledge it. Why did the fans have to bug him _now,_ when all he wanted to do was just leave? He reached for the driver's side door handle. "_John, wait!"_ The voice got louder, and John cursed under his breath. He really couldn't avoid it now.

John turned around, preparing to force a smile onto his face, but was shocked to see who it was that was running towards him. "Logan?"

Logan came to a halt right in front of him, resting her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. John opened his mouth to question her, but she had motioned with her hand to give her a second. Logan, although doubled over and panting hard, was breathing slower by the second. Soon, she was able to straighten up and look up at John, although slightly flustered. "John, I'm…so…sorry," Logan finally said between breaths.

John rested a hand on Logan's shoulder to steady her. "Don't worry about it," he reassured her before frowning at her curiously. "What happened to you?"

Logan gazed at him apologetically. "Frankie was going through some issues and he needed me there because he wanted to vent about it and we were eating and talking and I lost track of time, and by the time I got to the locker room, Randy said you had already gone." Logan explained as quickly as possible, taking a deep breath once she was done speaking. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I didn't mean to stand you up…" Her face started to form a pout as she gave him her most saddest-looking puppy eyes. "Please don't hate me."

John chuckled softly at her expression, pulling her towards him and wrapping his arms around her. "Come on, Logan… I could never hate you," he whispered to her. "You had somewhere else to be, I can understand that," he said sincerely. "It's too late to go somewhere right now, but we can postpone our date," he suggested, pulling back to look at her hopefully. "That is, if you still want to have one…"

"Yes, of course!" Logan answered quickly, nodding her head fervently.

"Alright," John grinned, and the two fell into an awkward silence once again. "So," John started, motioning his head towards his SUV. "Need a ride?"

"Oh," Logan's face fell at the hopeful look John was giving her again. "Sorry, John, but I left Frankie and Joanie waiting for me inside…"

John's head slightly lowered in disappointment. "I see," he said, smiling lightly. "You better hurry back in or else they'll think I kidnapped you," he tried to joke, causing Logan to smile. He rested a hand on the side of her face, to which she instinctively leaned towards. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Logan nodded, smiling. "Okay."

John leaned forward, and Logan's breath caught in her throat. Just as his lips were about to touch hers, however, she had turned her head ever so slightly so that he ended up kissing her cheek instead. John pulled away chuckling, a dimpled smile on his face. "Good night, Logan," he bid her as he got into the driver's seat.

"Night," she smiled weakly, trying to hide the blush on her face. She silently watched as John's SUV pulled away, and she turned back towards the arena to look for her friends.

--

"_What happened to you?"_ Frankie and Joanie questioned as they ran into Logan in the hallway. The three headed towards the parking lot so that they could finally head back to the hotel.

Logan looked at her friends with wide eyes. "Nothing," she simply answered.

"Then why are you all red?" Joanie asked with a raise of an eyebrow. Logan, who didn't know she was still flushed from before, turned a darker shade of red.

"Well, I was running," she tried to reason. "I had to look for John…"

And that was the word that they were looking for. Joanie and Frankie glanced at each other with knowing looks. "_John."_ They simply said before busting out into fits of laughter.

"Please tell me you did _not_ just have a quickie in one of these rooms," Frankie teased.

"Eww! No!" Logan denied, frowning at her two laughing friends.

"So then explain to us what exactly was so important that you had to walk out on us just to go running for John," Joanie started, and the look on her face told Logan that anything she said would be amusing to her.

"You guys are gonna kill me," Logan pouted. That statement alone caused the other two's laughter to die down and give her a serious look. When they said nothing, Logan continued. "So earlier today, John asked me to go on a date with him after the Bash," at this point, the other two gasped in excitement, but Logan ignored them. "But where was I after the Bash? With you two… So I had to look for him and explain to him why I accidentally stood him up…"

"Logan!" Joanie punched her in the arm. "If you had somewhere else to go, you should have just gone."

"But Frankie was distraught!" Logan replied. "I didn't want to leave if you needed me there," she said, directing her gaze at Frankie.

Frankie chuckled. "If I knew you were going on a date with Cena tonight, I would have survived without you," he told her. "Logan, Logan, Logan…" He said, shaking his head softly, patting her on the arm.

Logan pouted. "I'm sorry I'm not good at this dating stuff, okay?"

Joanie grinned as she and Frankie linked arms with her. "Which is why you're _so_ lucky to have us, the dating experts, as your best friends."

Logan rolled her eyes, allowing herself to laugh. "Oh geez.."

"Don't worry, Logan," Joanie reassured her. "You'll catch on quickly—the do's and don'ts of dating… Rule number one: _never_ ditch on a first date…_especially _if it's with John Cena…"

Logan smacked herself on her forehead. "Okay, I get it. I was stupid."

"_Very_ stupid," Joanie added.

"_Shut up, Joanie_."

"Yeah, Joanie, shut up."

The three friends playfully bickered all the way to the hotel room, their previous problems soon forgotten.

**_--_**

**_You know what to do...... =)_**


	8. Kiss Me

**This took a little longer than my other updates, but anyway, here it is.. Chapter 8.. ENJOY!**

**--**

**All We Are**

**--**

_**Chapter 8: Kiss Me**_

"I still can't believe you didn't let him _kiss_ you, Logan!"

"Joanie, shut up!" Logan hissed, resting her head on the table. Ever since she told Frankie and Joanie of how John had tried to kiss her the night before, Joanie hadn't let her live it down.

"But I don't get it," Joanie said, her voice loud enough for the other people in the catering room to hear. "Why didn't you let him kiss you? It's _John Cena_, for crying out loud."

"I _know,"_ Logan replied, "it's just that.."

Logan trailed off as Frankie joined them at the table. "So," the photographer started, "what'd I miss?"

"We're about to hear exactly why Logan didn't let John kiss her last night," Joanie replied, smugly. She and Frankie both turned to Logan, giving her expectant looks. "We're waiting…"

"This is so embarrassing…" Logan started. "I didn't let him kiss me because…" she lowered her head, gazing at the table, "I've never kissed anyone before.. I don't know how.." Although John may have kissed her that night he brought her back to her room, she was drunk and didn't kiss back; it didn't count.

"You're _shitting_ us, right?" Joanie searched Logan's face for any hint of a lie but found none. "Oh my god, _you're serious,"_ she said more to herself, shaking her head. "How do you expect to get laid when you haven't even kissed anyone yet?"

"_Exactly!"_ Logan agreed. "Which is why you need to help me! I need to know how to kiss! Like, what am I supposed to do?"

Joanie thought for a while on how to help her friend. She'd never had to teach anyone how to kiss before—she always thought it was just a natural thing that everyone knew how to do. How do you teach someone to kiss? Then, Joanie's face brightened as an idea popped into her head. "Come here," she said, reaching to cup Logan's face. She leaned towards Logan and opened her mouth slightly.

Logan quickly pulled away. "What are you doing!?" She asked, covering her mouth to shield it from Joanie's.

"You wanted to learn how to kiss, right? So kiss me. The only way to really learn is to do it yourself," Joanie rationalized as if it was no big deal.

But it in fact was a _really _big deal. Logan shook her head, frowning. "But if you kiss me, then that would be my first kiss. You're my friend and all, but I want my first kiss to be special."

Joanie rolled her eyes at the child-like way Logan was acting. How Logan had lasted her whole 22 years of her life without getting a first kiss, a first boyfriend, or even a first lay was beyond her. "Sorry," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Just then, Randy made his way towards them, water bottle in hand and dressed in his wrestling attire. "Hey guys," he said, taking the only empty seat that was next to Frankie. "What's up?"

"Joanie's trying to teach Logan how to kiss," Frankie promptly answered with a wide grin, and Logan let out a loud sigh, resting her head against the table once again.

"I know!" Joanie piped with another idea. "_You_ kiss her!" She pointed at Randy as she motioned her head towards Logan.

"Uhh.. Umm.." Randy started, at a loss for words. How did he get involved in this?

"If I didn't want you, my best friend, to kiss me, what makes you think I'd let _him_ do it?" Logan turned to face Randy and smiled lightly. "No offense, Randy."

Randy chuckled and shook his head. "None taken," he said, waving her off. "But just so you know, I am a _damn_ good kisser," he said, giving them a cocky smirk.

_Oh, I bet you are,_ Frankie couldn't help but to think as his eyes wandered over to Randy's lips.

Joanie rolled her eyes. "Frankie, help me out here," she said as she turned to face her friend. "Since Logan is so _adamant_ about saving her first kiss for John," she took this time to playfully glare at Logan, "_we_ need to show her how to kiss."

"_Fuck no,_" he said with a look of disgust. "I know where you've been. No thanks," he said jokingly.

Joanie pouted playfully before turning to Randy. "Randy—"

"_No_." He quickly answered before Joanie could even ask him. He and Frankie both suppressed their laughter at the angry look she was giving them.

"Fine," Joanie crossed her arms. "So when poor little Logan doesn't know how to kiss and John leaves her and she can't get a boyfriend and she ends up turning into an old lady who lives in a house full of cats," she took this time to catch her breath, "it'll be all _your_ fault."

Frankie and Randy both opened their mouths to protest, but Logan's soft voice interrupted. "Guys, don't worry about it," she told them. "I'll just wing it if he tries to kiss me again. The only way to learn is to do it yourself, right?" She gave a small smile as if to lighten the mood.

"_No!_" Joanie persisted. "You're gonna learn how to kiss, and you're gonna learn it from the professionals!" She said loudly, and all heads in the catering room turned to look curiously at their table.

"Oh no," Logan said under her breath, shaking her head.

Frankie rolled his eyes at Joanie. Although he was immune to Joanie's ridiculousness, sometimes she was just a little too much. Regardless, he let out an exasperated sigh as he reached across the table and firmly cupped Joanie's face between his hands. "Watch and learn," he told Logan before he leaned in and placed his mouth onto Joanie's.

What started off as a slow, open-mouthed kiss soon turned into a heated kiss full of tongue, licking, sucking, biting, and moaning. No one knew when it happened, but somehow, Joanie was halfway on the table with Frankie leaning over her, standing between her legs.

Logan looked on in horror as she watched her two best friends attack each other's faces. Kisses were supposed to be soft and gentle; what Frankie and Joanie were doing was anything but. She couldn't help but to look around to see that people were starting to stare. She caught a glimpse of John standing near the catering table, giving her a confused, yet amused look. _Oh god,_ Logan thought as she covered her face.

Randy, on the other hand, was mesmerized. He watched the fierce lip-lock intently, noticing the aggressive way Frankie bit at Joanie's bottom lip. He caught glimpses of Frankie's tongue assaulting Joanie's. And when he listened closely, he could hear soft moans and gasps coming from Frankie's throat. Randy could feel his trunks start to tighten, and he had to suppress a moan. There was just something about that kiss that turned him on, and he wasn't even paying attention to Joanie. He found himself wondering what it would be like to be a recipient of that kiss, but he shook that thought out of his head before his mind started to wander too far.

The kiss seemed to last forever, and Logan wondered when it was going to end. "Don't you guys need to breathe?" Logan asked them loudly as she stared on horrified, and she wondered if the two could even hear her. Finally, Frankie slowly pulled away from the kiss, both he and Joanie were out of breath and panting very hard. He moved to sit back down, and Joanie slid off the table and back into her seat as if it was nothing. There was a small applause around them.

Frankie lazily shifted his gaze to Randy, whose eyes were wide with fascination, and gave him a wink. "So was that helpful?" He turned his attention towards Logan, who still had an appalled look on her face. He couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"I am _doomed_," she simply answered, and she rested her head on the table, covering her face with her arms.

"That was…" Randy started, but shook his head when he couldn't find the right words. "Wow…" He seemed to be out of breath too. Just watching them kiss had left him winded.

The table was now silent. Logan was in her own little world, Frankie and Joanie sat with relaxed expressions, and Randy was sitting there, twitching uncomfortably. "Uhh, I gotta go prepare for my match," Randy lied as he quickly stood up from the table.

"Later Randy," Frankie gave him a knowing grin. Although the girls didn't catch it, Randy was starting to pitch a tent in his trunks.

Randy only waved them off as he started to briskly walk away. "Grandma.. Dead babies.. Pythagorean theorem.." They could hear Randy mumble as he left. Frankie chuckled softly to himself.

Logan had slowly popped her head back off the table, and Frankie and Joanie smiled at her. "So, are you ready for your first kiss?" The two stared at their pupil expectantly. They were the greatest teachers after all.

Logan merely pouted. "I am _so_ screwed!"

**--**

**So... Did you like it??? REVIEW!**


	9. Good Luck

**Hey everyone! Thanks again for the reviews! Anyway, here is chapter 9.. And lookie! It's longer than the other chapters!! Yay!! So sit back, relax, and ENJOY!**

**--**

**All We Are**

**--**

_**Chapter 9: Good Luck**_

Raw was about to start in less than an hour and numerous fans were already starting to pile into the arena. Frankie sat on a crate at the gorilla, fiddling with his camera. When he and Joanie decided that they had teased Logan long enough, the three had left the catering room to do what the WWE had hired them to do. Joanie was in the Divas' dressing room doing their hair and make-up, and Logan…well, Frankie wasn't even sure where Logan had run off to.

"Hey." Frankie looked up from his camera to see Randy Orton walking towards him. This time, the Legend Killer had a shirt thrown over his masculine chest.

"Hey," Frankie greeted in return, smiling lightly. He couldn't help but to steal a glance at Randy's trunks and was disappointed to find that he was no longer pitching a tent. "So who are you wrestling tonight?" Frankie decided to make small talk.

"Shawn Michaels," Randy answered as he started to hop in place, shifting from foot to foot to hype himself up for the show.

"Good luck," Frankie grinned, flashing his dimples.

"Thanks, but I won't be needing it," Randy replied in a low, seductive voice. "I'm gonna win," he said confidently. His eyes slanted as he gave his trademark smirk, getting himself into character.

Frankie chuckled softly and continued to stare at Randy from where he sat. Randy was _way_ taller than the Miz, and Frankie couldn't help but to let his mind wander. He looked down towards Randy's boots and grinned. _You know what they say about men with big feet_. For once, he was glad that he was no longer on the same show as Michael; otherwise he wouldn't be able to indulge in his eye candy like this.

--

"Done!" Joanie cheered as she finished doing Maria's make-up.

"Thanks Joanie," Maria giggled as she admired herself in the mirror. She hopped off the chair to make room for the next person.

"Okay, who's up next?" Joanie called out to the whole dressing room. Most, if not all, of the Divas had already had their hair and make-up done. Mickie James silently made her way to the chair and sat down. She had on a large pair of what Joanie liked to call "my husband beats me" sunglasses, and Joanie couldn't help but to snigger at this. "New look?" She asked lightly as she reached over to fish into her make-up kit. After all, she had _never_ seen Mickie wear those before.

Mickie James simply shook her head and slid her sunglasses off hesitantly. "Joanie, I need you to cover this for me," she said softly. When Joanie looked up, she was shocked to see a bruise forming on Mickie's left cheek.

"What happened?" Joanie gasped, although she had a hunch on how exactly she got that bruise and who gave it to her. She placed a hand on the side of Mickie's face, her thumb smoothing over the bruise lightly. She could feel Mickie flinch as she did so.

"Clumsy me fell down," Mickie tried to smile brightly, teasing herself, but Joanie could see right through her.

"You should be careful next time," Joanie tried to joke back as she applied foundation onto Mickie's face. "Wouldn't wanna ruin that pretty face now would you?"

Mickie laughed nervously but remained silent as Joanie continued to work on her.

When Joanie finished, Mickie tried to leave as fast as she could but was stopped by a gentle hand on her arm. "If Kenny's hurting you, you need to tell Vince," Joanie whispered softly so that no one else would hear.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mickie denied. She gave Joanie a weak smile before walking out of the locker room.

Joanie frowned at Mickie's retreating form. She worked in the WWE long enough, and had a little personal experience herself, to know which bruises came from punches and which bruises came from something else. The bruise on Mickie's face was definitely from a punch. However, Joanie could have been wrong; at least she _hoped_ she was wrong about this for once.

--

Learning from her last locker room experience, Logan knocked on the locker room door and waited instead of barging in like she did yesterday. She blushed at the memory.

"_Come in,"_ she heard someone call from inside, and Logan slowly opened the door and stepped in. She smiled at the empty locker room. The only person there was the person that she wanted to see. "Hey," John's face brightened automatically and Logan smiled back bashfully, closing the door behind her. "What are you doing here?"

Logan shrugged. "Just wanted to see you, I guess. I know you have a match soon.." In the back of Logan's mind, she hoped that she wasn't' coming off sounding like an idiot..or a stalker. "And I wanted to make sure that I didn't ruin your night last night."

John smiled at her as he slowly stepped up to her. "Nah, it's cool. Randy and I just stayed in and watched some TV," he explained to her. "Did you wanna shoot for tonight?" He asked her hesitantly, referring to their date.

"Sure!" Logan smiled brightly. And this time, she _wouldn't_ let him down.

"Great," John replied, beaming. "So, after RAW then?"

"Sounds good," Logan nodded, and then the two fell into silence.

"So umm," John started, running a hand over his scalp nervously. "I'm really sorry about last night…" Logan tilted her head in confusion. _Sorry for what?_ "You know…for trying to kiss you.."

"Oh!" Logan blushed as realization hit. "No, don't be sorry.. I just uh.." She contemplated about telling him that she hadn't kissed anyone before but decided against it. "I wasn't.. prepared.. I mean, you caught me off guard."

John smiled and stepped closer to her, grasping her hands and intertwining their fingers. "Are you prepared now?"

"Yes…" Logan closed her eyes and puckered her lips as John's face got closer to hers. _This is it.. it's going to happen.. My first kiss.._

But just as John's lips were about to graze Logan's, a knock came through the door. "_John, you're on in fifteen. Go down to the gorilla ASAP," _a stagehand called out through the door.

John groaned softly and pulled away from Logan. "Thanks," he called out to the stagehand. "Sorry about that," he turned to Logan and apologized with a sideways smile.

"Don't worry about it," Logan shook her head. She was actually relieved that the kiss didn't happen just yet; maybe she wasn't prepared for it after all. "So," she started, so not to fall into another awkward silence. "Who are you up against tonight?"

"Adam," John spoke, referring to Edge. "It's a title match, but I'm retaining the belt," he explained to her.

Logan simply nodded. "Well, good luck out there," she smiled shyly at him as she leaned upwards, placing a kiss on his cheek. She blushed as she pulled away, letting go of his hands. "I have to go," she said, slowly making her way to the door. "I'll see you after the show."

"Yeah, see ya," John called back as Logan waved before exiting the locker room. He placed a hand over the cheek that Logan kissed not a minute ago and grinned; it was a small gesture, but at least it was progress.

--

"_This next match is scheduled for one-fall,"_ Frankie heard Lilian Garcia announce through the microphone as she stood in the middle of the ring. "_First, making his way to the ring, weighing in at 225 pounds from San Antonio, Texas… Shawn Michaels!"_

Frankie stood ringside as he heard Shawn Michaels' theme music play. No sooner did it start did Shawn Michaels come walking down the ramp, taking his time to greet his fans. Frankie snapped pictures here and there, but the person that he really wanted to capture was coming out next.

Shawn Michaels' music was soon abruptly cut off and the crowd started to boo as electric guitars started to play, signaling Randy's theme song. "_And his opponent, making his way to the ring, weighing in at 245 pounds from St. Louis, Missouri… Randy Orton!"_

The crowd continued to boo as Randy appeared from the back and slowly made his way down the ramp. Frankie made sure to snap pictures of Randy's _good side_, grinning at the thought. Randy's cocky smirk was permanently plastered on his face as the only thing he set his eyes on was the Heart-Break Kid. He climbed into the ring and walked towards the other end. Frankie stood just outside the ring near him, his camera up and ready. Randy climbed the turnbuckle, lifted his arms in a god-like manner, and posed. Frankie went camera-crazy as he snapped photos of Randy's perfect torso. Being this close to Randy, especially with the way he was posing, was giving Frankie a mental orgasm.

Randy stepped down from the turnbuckle and turned to face Shawn. The ref kept them separated before nodding and signaling for the bell to ring. The match had begun.

Frankie watched as the two men squared off in the middle of the ring, staring each other down. Shawn had a serious expression on his face, while Randy continued to smirk. They charged towards each other and locked up in the middle of the ring. Frankie heard the crowd cheering for Shawn, but he was silently cheering for Randy.

The two men remained locked up until Randy gave Shawn a kick to the sternum, sending the latter doubling over. They traded blow for blow as they tried to tire the other one out. They matched each other perfectly, countering and reversing moves. The match could go either way.

Frankie watched in fascination. Although he had done ringside photography before, this was the first time that he ever got to see Shawn Michaels, the Heart-Break Kid, wrestle the Legend Killer, Randy Orton live. He had to keep reminding himself that he was a photographer, not a speculator. Frankie continued to capture photos, but he secretly paid more attention to the match rather than his camera.

It took a while before Randy was starting to get the upper hand of the match. The crowd booed as Randy threw punch after punch at Shawn Michaels' face, and they cheered when Michaels intercepted and threw punches back. Although Frankie knew it was scripted, he still worried over the two wrestlers' physical well being. Randy grabbed Shawn and sent him running towards the ropes. He crouched to prepare to give Shawn one of his RKOs but made the mistake of turning his head to glance at Frankie.

Frankie was grinning widely in pure excitement. Watching Randy get into a predatory stance, waiting to deliver an RKO was utterly sexy. He watched as Randy turned to look at him, and Frankie subconsciously licked his lips at the sight of him.

Randy was mesmerized. He caught sight of Frankie's tongue poking out of his mouth to give his bottom lip a once-over. That small gesture alone caught Randy's attention and soon, Randy was met with a hard kick to the chin. _Sweet Chin Music_. Randy flopped to the canvas, dazed and confused, and the crowd roared with _ooo'_s as Randy hit the floor.

Shawn went for the pin. "What was that about? Pay attention!" Shawn hissed through his teeth as Randy slowly regained himself.

The ref started the count, but Randy lifted his shoulder up at two. Shawn got off of him and ran towards the ropes, bouncing off of them to gain momentum. Randy ran towards him and performed a dropkick to Michaels' chest. Shawn Michaels fell to the ground, and Randy got on all fours. His fists pounded the canvas as he hyped himself up for what was to come. Michaels staggered to stand straight up and just as he did, Randy came running towards him with another RKO. Shawn Michaels was down for the pin, and just like that, Randy Orton had won.

Randy's music started to play again and he climbed the turnbuckle and gave the crowd his signature pose. From his peripheral vision, he could see Frankie applauding and cheering him; probably the only person in the crowd doing that. Randy couldn't stop smiling as he climbed down the turnbuckle and made his way backstage. Having Frankie out there may have been a distraction, but it was one hell of a good distraction that he wouldn't mind getting used to.

--

"Someone is _finally_ gonna get lucky tonight," Joanie teased.

Logan rolled her eyes playfully. "It's just a date, Joanie. _No one_ is getting lucky."

The two girls sat on crates in the gorilla, their eyes plastered to the flat screen that was set up on the opposite wall. It was the final match of the night—John Cena versus Edge for the WWE Championship.

"Oh, come _on_, Logan. Don't act like you're not excited about tonight," Joanie nudged Logan, who was trying her best to remain calm. "You'll let him kiss you at least, right?"

Logan tried to hide her blush. She wasn't about to tell Joanie about John's second attempt to kiss her just a while ago. "I-I don't know…maybe…" _Maybe if she was prepared and if John hadn't lost hope in trying to kiss her._

"Honestly though," Joanie started in a more serious tone. "How could you let this happen to you?" Logan gave her a questioning look in response and Joanie continued. "You're 22 years old and you're still…_innocent_. How did that happen?"

Logan shrugged. "I don't know," she said passively. "It's not like I asked for it to be like this." She could blame it on her parents for being too strict, but even _they_ worried over why she hadn't had a boyfriend yet. "Nobody wanted me." Correction—nobody that _Logan_ wanted, wanted her back. She had her fair share of weird, creepy guys who liked her, but she wasn't desperate enough to stoop down to their level. The guys that Logan wanted…they were too busy wanting Joanie.

Logan smiled bitterly. "I fell for a lot of guys," she explained. "But once I told them that I liked them, they pushed me away…" She shook her head sadly at the memories. "I was never good enough."

Joanie smiled sympathetically. "I didn't know," she admitted. "I just thought you were too busy burying your face in the books to be interested in guys."

Logan smiled, shaking her head again. "I know what it's like to be rejected," she started. "And then there's John," she smiled to herself. "I really like him, Joanie."

Joanie grinned. "I know, and he really likes you too." She pretended to sniff and wiped away an invisible tear. "You're growing up!"

"Oh hush!" Logan lightly slapped Joanie on the arm. Then she took on a more serious expression. "What about you? Are you over Brock yet?"

"Brock Lesnar.." Joanie repeated, and she snorted sadly. "That was such a long time ago," she said softly. "You know he's married now? With kids?"

Logan gave a sympathetic look. "You didn't deserve what he did to you…You could find a better guy who will treat you right."

Joanie chuckled but shook her head. "Nah…I think I'm giving up on guys," she simply said. The statement slightly confused Logan, but she didn't question it.

The story of Joanie Pierce and Brock Lesnar started a few years prior. Smackdown was holding a house show in Vegas, and Joanie, with nothing better to do, decided to check it out. She wasn't a wrestling fan then, but she figured she could take some pictures and get some autographs for Logan, the only person she knew who was obsessed with the WWE.

Joanie had met Brock outside of the arena when she stood in line for autographs. She was one of the last people in line, and by the time it came to her, she was already aggravated. Brock noticed her spunkiness and was drawn to her right away.

They exchanged numbers that night, and soon they started dating. Joanie was never one to keep a serious relationship, but she was seriously in love with Brock. Their relationship was rocky; both with strong attitudes, sometimes their arguments turned physical. Regardless, they were engaged once they reached a year together.

But soon, things started to change for the worse. _Brock_ was starting to change for the worse. Although they spent weeks apart when Brock had to travel, the nights they spent together always ended with Joanie on the floor, nursing a new bruise on her body.

As much as she loved him, she could only take so much. When Brock left the WWE, Joanie had made her decision; she was going to leave Brock. It was a clean break, and neither had spoken to the other since.

That relationship had left Joanie heartbroken beyond repair. She hadn't had a serious relationship since then. It was just quick flings and one-night stands. Relationships were no longer an option.

Joanie and Logan were silent as they watched the current match on the flat screen. It was Edge against Cena, and Cena had the upper hand. As John played the crowd, Edge swiftly moved to spear him. However, John moved out of the way just in time, and Edge ended up running straight into the corner. John stood in the center of the ring and raised his arms up in the _word life_ position. As he did this, Edge secretly slid out of the ring only to grab for a chair under it. He slid into the ring and crept behind Cena, chair ready in his hands.

"Turn around!" Logan shouted at the screen. And, as if John had actually heard her, he turned around just in time for Edge to jab the chair into his ribs. The ref immediately signaled for the bell to be rung. John fell to his knees, clutching his torso as he gasped for air.

"_Your winner due to a disqualification, and still the WWE Champion,_" Lilian announced through the microphone, "_JOHN CEEENAAA.."_ There was a mixture of boos and cheers as his theme music started to play.

John regained himself and stood just as Edge started to run towards him again. However, John dodged him and Edge ran into the ropes, bounced off, and headed straight towards John again. John crouched and lifted Edge into a fireman's carry. The crowd started to cheer at what was to come. John stalled for a few seconds before he slammed Edge's body onto the canvas with an FU.

Edge was out cold and the crowd continued to cheer. John grabbed his belt from the ref and hoisted it onto his shoulder. He bent over, towering over Edge, and waved his hand in front of his face. "_You can't see me!"_ The crowd cheered along with John.

John waved his belt in the air once more before making his way out of the ring and up the ramp. He was covered in sweat and worn out from the fight, but not even that would stop his excitement for his date tonight with Logan. He just couldn't wait.

**--**

**I'm not really good at describing wrestling moves, but I hope you were able to get a visual of how Randy and John's matches went. And yes, I used Brock Lesnar in here. He's not that big of a deal in this story-just a part of Joanie's past. Anyway...REVIEW!**


	10. I'd Tap That

**Sorry that this took a while to post, but hey, it's another long one! So here is chapter 10, complete with fluff and stuff. ENJOY!**

**--**

**All We Are**

**--**

_**Chapter 10: I'd Tap That**_

Logan patiently sat on one of the leather sofas in the hotel's first floor lobby. When RAW was over and they had all headed back to the hotel, she and John agreed to meet there once John had enough time to shower and get ready. Logan looked herself over to make sure that she was dressed okay; John hadn't told her where they were going or how to dress, so she just went casual with a pair of denim jeans and a plain black tank.

Logan was so busy fiddling with the hem of her top that she didn't notice John walking towards her from the elevator.

"Hey, beautiful," John suddenly said, startling Logan and causing her to jump in her seat.

She looked up at John and blushed. "Hi," she simply greeted as she stood up. She noticed that John was wearing a throwback jersey, his signature denim shorts (this time they were black), and a new pair of white Reeboks.

"Did I keep you waiting long?" John asked, wrapping an arm around her waist as they started to walk out.

"Nuh-uh," Logan answered, shaking her head. "So where are we going?" She asked as they headed towards the front of the hotel.

John shrugged. "Where do you want to go?" He asked her in reply as they stood by the curb, waiting for the valet to drive up with their rental.

Logan honestly didn't know or care where they went, as long as they had fun. "You choose," she said.

"Ahh," John said, chuckling. "If I choose, we're probably gonna end up shooting pool at a bar somewhere," he said jokingly, although he was actually serious.

Logan's face lit up. "Oh, can we?" She looked up at him hopefully. She loved pool; she didn't play it often, but it was one of her more favorite recreational activities.

"You serious?" John looked at her in surprise but grinned, and Logan nodded her head furiously. "Okay, let's go," he said just as the valet pulled up with his rental. The valet tossed John his keys and John opened the passenger door for her.

"Thanks," Logan blushed at the chivalry, and John gave her a dimpled smile before making his way around to the driver's side. Starting the engine, they drove off in search of a billiards place.

_8-Ball_ was a 10-minute drive from the hotel, and John was able to find street parking near the front of the building. The couple stepped into the building and observed their surroundings—to the left were numerous pool tables strategically spaced out so the players could walk around freely, and to the right, a full bar with a bartender and a few waitresses.

They walked up to the front desk to reserve a pool table and was given one immediately. It was a table in the far back corner, by John's request. Although _8 Ball_ was not crowded, there were still quite a few people there, and John wanted to enjoy his time with Logan with as little distraction as possible.

John handed the triangle to Logan. "Rack 'em up," he told her with a sly smile, referring to the array of pool balls on their table. Logan took the triangle confidently and nodded as she started to do what John had requested.

John carefully watched as Logan set the table in a quick and professional way. "So you play often?" He had to ask her, watching her scrape chalk over the tip of her cue stick.

Logan shrugged. "Not as often as I'd like," she replied, watching John do the same to his cue stick. She motioned for him to do the break shot. "I haven't played since…" she paused to think, "since I got this job." She nodded to herself in confirmation.

John positioned the cue ball to his liking and hit it with such force that it was sent gliding towards the triangle of balls. It hit with a loud crash and the neatly-placed balls scattered all over the table. He pocketed a solid colored ball and rounded the table for his next shot.

"Nice break," Logan commented, causing John to grin widely. "You must play a lot," she observed.

John pocketed another solid. "Not as often as I'd like," he repeated Logan's earlier words with a knowing smile, and she stuck her tongue out at him playfully. She rounded the pool table when it was finally her turn to take a shot.

"Don't miss now," John lightly teased Logan as she bent over the table, aiming to take a shot. She made a face at him before leaning over the table again.

"Don't worry, I won't," Logan gave a sly smile as she thrust her cue stick forward to hit the cue ball, which in turn collided with a striped ball. The ball was pocketed with ease and Logan continued to make her shots.

--

"Guys, I'm bored," Joanie sighed as she buried her face into her pillow. "What do you think they're doing?" She asked, referring to John and Logan.

Joanie and Frankie sat lounging in their room with Randy, who also had nothing to do since neither Logan nor John was there.

Frankie shrugged. "They're probably out having fun somewhere," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah…Something that we're _not_ doing," Randy added with a sigh. "So what are we gonna do?"

Frankie shrugged again. He was too hyper to be locked up in a room for a whole night doing nothing. "Joanie?" The two men turned to look at her.

Joanie silently got up from her bed and made her way to the mini fridge. "Dammit," she cursed when she opened it only to find that it was empty. She looked at the guys with determination—"I'm getting drunk," she said as she grabbed her wallet and her cell phone.

The two men looked at each other before shrugging. "I guess we're getting drunk," Frankie answered Randy's question as they both stood up and followed Joanie out the door.

The trio made a beeline to the liquor store across the street and bought a big bottle of tequila and a few lemons before heading back up to their room.

"Let's get this shit started," Joanie said as she found a plastic knife to cut the lemons with. They used the hotel's paper cups to pour the liquor into.

Frankie made his way over to his luggage and pulled out a deck of cards. "This should make the night more interesting," he told the other two, waving the deck in mid air.

--

"What's your favorite color?" John asked once he sunk in a stripe. After they had finished their first game—which Logan had won, to John's pleasant surprise—they had made up a game to go along with their game of pool. If Logan got a shot in, she could ask John a question about himself; if she missed, then he could ask her a question, and vice versa.

"Color_s_," she corrected, emphasizing the plural form of the word. "Blue, black, and silver," she answered.

"Like your eyes," John noted, and he couldn't help but to look directly into them. At that moment, they were a bright blue with no trace of silver whatsoever.

Logan blushed. "I never really thought about it that way. They're just pretty colors to me."

"You have very pretty eyes," John added, causing Logan's face to turn even redder.

"Thanks," she said, sheepishly. Though on the inside, she was jumping for joy because John Cena had just given her a compliment.

An hour later, and the couple was still playing their games. "Okay, my turn," Logan said as she rounded the table once again. She leaned over the table and took a shot, sinking in a solid ball. "Okay," she started, thinking of a question. The easy questions had slowly turned into personal ones but neither minded; it was a great way to get to know each other. "How many serious relationships have you been in?"

"One," John answered truthfully, but Logan gave him a skeptical look.

"I don't believe you," she said, challenging him.

John chuckled. "I'm telling the truth," he defended. "You asked about 'serious relationships'. I've had a lot of flings, but there was only one relationship that I was ever really serious about."

"All right," Logan said, accepting his answer, although she was still unconvinced. She couldn't help but to wonder who John was so serious about and why they didn't last. She went for another shot but missed.

John grinned. "My turn," he sang. He pocketed a ball and raised an eyebrow at Logan. "Same question. How many serious relationships have you been in?"

Logan could feel herself turning red again. Now was the moment where John would find out exactly how nonexistent her love life was. "None," she spoke softly. "I've never been in any relationship before."

"Now _you're_ lying." It was John's turn to give Logan a disbelieving look.

"I'm serious," she said, her face flushing even more. "I've never had a boyfriend before." She realized just how lame she sounded saying that.

"So does that make you a virgin?" He asked hesitantly. He hoped he wasn't being too personal, but this subject was piquing his interest.

"You can't ask me that," Logan stated matter-of-factly, placing a hand on her hip. "You didn't hit a ball in yet." And she hoped that John wouldn't even try.

Yet John silently went over to the pool table and pocketed another striped ball with ease. "So are you a virgin?" He asked again, a little eagerly.

"Persistent, are you," Logan mumbled under her breath. "Yeah," she answered softly.

"Really?" John's eyes lit up with interest and something else…Hope? "Man, I'd never think that you were one."

Logan's head quickly snapped to John's direction. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked incredulously. "Do I look like a whore to you?" She added the last part jokingly.

John hurriedly raised his hands in defense. "That's not what I meant," he started. "It's just that..you're so beautiful, I figured lots of guys would want to be with you," he tried to cover up. "I mean…I'd tap that."

Logan gave him a confused expression and laughed. Was that supposed to be a compliment? "Uh, thanks, I guess," she raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled.

"You're welcome…?" John laughed nervously, running a hand over his scalp and cursing himself in his mind. He always messed up his words when he was around someone he was attracted to. Logan really had a hold on him, and he didn't even realize just how much.

--

"Hah! _I win!"_ Joanie yelled as she, Frankie, and Randy simultaneously slapped down the last of their cards. "Drink up, boys," she sang as she handed the two men each a shot of tequila.

Frankie and Randy, who were both drunk beyond belief, stared at the cards in confusion. They didn't even remember what game they were playing or how Joanie won. Regardless, they took the shot glasses from her and downed them quickly.

Joanie, who was drunk yet still coherent, smiled devilishly to herself. Frankie and Randy were so drunk, they couldn't even tell that Joanie had made up that card game or that she was feeding them shot after shot. She was lying on her bed, facing the other two who were on Logan's bed. Joanie observed them; she didn't think she would need to instigate anything. The boys were drunk enough to do that themselves.

"Uh oh, guys," Frankie suddenly slurred as he picked the empty bottle of tequila up off the floor. "We're all out." He placed the bottle on the night stand, too lazy to stand up to throw it away.

Frankie and Randy were seated at the edge of the bed, leaning against each other for support. Randy lazily slung an arm around Frankie's shoulders, and Joanie watched with a knowing smile on her face. "Frankie, man," he slurred, grinning at the photographer. "I gotta ask you something. And you gotta tell me the truth," he said.

"Like what?" Frankie sluggishly turned to gaze up at him.

"Okay," Randy started, trying to compose himself but failing. "We all know I'm hot," he slurred, pointing to himself. "So I wanna know, and be honest now," he turned his head to face Frankie directly. "If I was gay, would you fuck me?"

Joanie's eyes widened from where she lay and she quickly covered her mouth to hide her laughter. _This was just too easy._

Frankie smirked. "Oh, hell yeah," he answered Randy. "C'mere…" he mumbled as he cupped Randy's face with his hands and pulled him down so their lips met.

Had Randy been sober, he would have pulled away, but he found himself kissing back. Frankie's lips were soft against his, but he needed to feel more. Randy took control of the kiss once he placed a hand on Frankie's cheek. The other hand stayed at Franki'e s waist, and Randy leaned forward, pushing Frankie back onto the bed. He moaned once Frankie started to suck on his lower lip, and Randy couldn't help but to open his mouth to him so their tongues could meet.

Frankie was in a dream, he just had to be. Even in his drunken state of mind, he realized exactly what was going on; he was kissing Randy Orton, and Randy Orton was kissing back. He heard Randy moaning as their tongues rubbed against each other. The kiss was nothing like the one he shared with Joanie; it was neither rough, fast, nor sleazy. It was a passion-filled joining of two lips.

Randy reluctantly broke away, although his face lingered mere inches from Frankie's. He gave Frankie his trademark smirk before he sat up.

"You were right," Frankie said softly, out of breath. Randy raised an eyebrow at him, urging him to continue. "You _are_ a damn good kisser," Frankie grinned and Randy chuckled.

"You guys looked _so_ hot," Joanie spoke from where she lay on her bed. She lazily rolled her head to look at them and gave them a wink.

"Well, I'm glad you guys enjoyed it as much as I did," Randy smirked cockily.

--

Logan sat contently as she sipped on her vanilla bean frapuccino at the Starbucks located on the first floor of the hotel. Across from her sat an equally pleased John Cena, who was lightly sipping on his caramel mocha latte. It was a comfortable silence, one where they didn't need to speak. They just gazed at each other, and Logan smiled, thinking about what had occurred earlier…

…

_As Logan and John continued to play pool and ask questions, they had grown comfortable around each other, and Logan found it easy to be silly around him. John was just a fun-loving kind of guy._

_It was the last shot of the last game. If John made it, he would ask the last question. If he missed, then Logan had that advantage._

"_Good luck, John," Logan had playfully teased. He grinned at her, flashing his dimples, and winked before he leaned over the table and took his final shot. The 8-ball slowly rolled across the table and fell into a corner pocket._

"_Yes!" John cheered childishly as he raised his fist into the air._

_Logan laughed at him as he made his way towards her. "Last question. You better make it a good one," she playfully threatened. _

"_Oh, it will be," he slyly said, stepping up to her. He grabbed her hands in his own and looked into her cerulean eyes. "So uhh…" John hesitated. "Did you enjoy yourself tonight?"_

"_That's your question?" Logan blurted out. She had to admit, she was slightly disappointed. "I thought you said it would be a good one," she accused with a pout. _

_John chuckled. "That was just a question leading to my real question," he replied smartly. "So answer it."_

"_Okay," Logan said skeptically, although she smiled. "Yes, I enjoyed myself tonight."_

"_Good," John simply stated. He squeezed her hands lightly, causing her to look up at him. "Because I like spending time with you. Just being around you makes me happy," he said sincerely. Logan wanted to melt right there. Not only was he a funny guy, but he was also very sweet. "So I was wondering.." He hesitated again, "would you be my girl?" He looked at Logan hopefully._

_Logan couldn't help but to grin. "Really?" She asked calmly, although inside, she was about to keel over with excitement. John wanted her; yes, there was obvious chemistry between them, but she didn't really think that John liked her that much to want to be with her._

"_Really," John confirmed. "I really like you, Logan. I wanna see where this takes us." He gave her hands another light squeeze. "So will you be with me?"_

"_Of course, John," she replied, causing John to break out into a wide smile. "You didn't need to ask me twice.."_

…

Logan and John had finished their drinks and stood to throw them away. John grabbed Logan's hand, which made her smile, and they headed into the elevator to the 40th floor. He walked her to her door, and they both paused in front of it.

"You wanna go inside?" Logan asked as she slid the card into her door. The light flashed green and Logan turned the handle but waited for John's answer before opening the door.

John glanced at his watch. "It's almost two. Are you sure it's okay?" As much as he wanted to spend more time with Logan, it was late, and he didn't want to intrude.

Logan only shrugged. "It should be. Joanie and Frankie are probably waiting up for me so they can find out all about our date tonight. So do you want to?" She tugged softly on his hand for emphasis.

John smiled. "Okay."

--

Joanie continued to lay in bed while Randy and Frankie were settled on Logan's bed. It was nearing 2am and Logan and John still had not come back. The alcohol tired them out, so they all decided to just watch some late night TV.

They were slowly drifting off to sleep when they heard distinct voices just outside the door.

"_You wanna go inside?"_ They heard Logan and they watched as the doorknob twisted. Luckily for them, it did not open just yet. The three in the room were now wide-awake. If Logan invited John in, there was no telling what they would do, and Joanie wasn't one to _ruin the moment_.

"We should hide," Joanie whispered to the guys.

"_It's almost two. Are you sure it's okay?"_ This time it was John's voice.

"Where are we gonna go?" Frankie asked.

"_It should be. Joanie and Frankie are probably waiting up for me so they can find out all about our date tonight. So do you want to?" _They heard Logan again, and Joanie motioned for the two men to hide in the walk-in closet, and she slid herself under Logan's bed.

Logan opened the door, and she and John stepped in only to find the room empty. The lights were on, the TV was blaring, but no one was there. "Weird," Logan said to herself as she scanned the room. "Hey! They had a party without me," she frowned, noticing the empty bottle of tequila on the nightstand.

John chuckled and pulled softly on Logan's hand. She turned to face him. "I guess you'll have to say hi later," Logan pouted. She knew their date would officially be over in a few seconds when they would have to say good-bye for the night. "I had a lot of fun today, John," she said sincerely. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you did," John replied, giving her a soft smile. "I had fun too."

"So I guess I'll see you later then?" Logan asked. She was thinking of more things to say, if only just to keep him there longer.

"Definitely," John said, moving closer to Logan. "Good night, Logan," he whispered as he brought his face closer to hers. But just as his lips were mere centimeters away, he could see Logan pull back slightly. "What's wrong," he whispered, not moving from his place.

Logan blushed in embarrassment. If only Joanie could see her now. Little did she know, Joanie was hiding under her bed, rolling her eyes. "Truth is… I.. I don't know how to kiss," she admitted. "What if I'm bad at it?"

John smiled at her but said nothing. Instead, he simply tilted her chin upwards and brought his lips down to meet hers in a sweet kiss. His lips moved slowly against hers, waiting for her to respond. It took Logan a while before her lips automatically moved against John's. John gently cupped Logan's face and deepened the kiss when he opened his mouth. He let his tongue glide along the bottom of Logan's lip and she gasped slightly. John slowly flicked his tongue out to meet hers. All Logan could do was to move her tongue against his. She lifted her arms to wrap around his neck as she softly pushed his head down to deepen the kiss further. His tongue roamed her mouth, exploring it and becoming familiar.

John reluctantly broke the kiss, and rested his forehead against hers. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" He breathed deeply as the kiss had left him breathless. Logan smiled, shaking her head. "Good. Because I didn't think it was bad at all," he smiled as he leaned down to place another kiss on her lips. "G'night, baby," he finally said as he slowly pulled away.

"Good night, John," Logan replied before he completely closed the door behind him. Logan remained in the same spot, subconsciously touching her lips. She was still blown away by that kiss, and now, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to jump for joy, she wanted to celebrate, she wanted to tell Joanie and Frankie… But where were Joanie and Frankie anyway?

"_Ahh choo!!"_ Logan jumped at the sound of a sneeze coming from under her bed. She stood motionless, unsure of what to make of it. Before she could react, however, Joanie suddenly crawled out from under the bed and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Joanie?" Logan looked on in confusion. "What are you doing?" She asked hesitantly.

"Uhh…" Joanie stopped dusting herself off to think of an excuse. "Boo!" She suddenly said, waving her arms frantically in the air. Logan looked at her as if she had grown another head. "Haha! I scared you!" Joanie continued.

"Right…" Logan turned around to examine the room, deciding to ignore her friend's weird behavior. "Where's Frankie?"

"Ta-da!" Logan turned around just as the closet door burst open to reveal Frankie…and Randy. "Hi Logan!"

_This night just couldn't get any weirder_, Logan thought to herself as she observed the drunken nature of her friends. "Frankie and Randy coming out of the closet… Why does that not surprise me?" Logan mused, and Frankie took this opportunity to give her the finger. "So.. anyone wanna tell me _why_ you were all hiding?"

The two men looked at Joanie expectantly, and Logan turned to face her as well. "Hide and seek?" Joanie responded futilely. "And you found us! Yay! You win," she beamed childishly.

"Uh huh," Logan looked on disbelievingly. "Now seriously," she turned to the boys to give them her best menacing look. "Why were you hiding?"

Randy stepped up to her with his trademark smirk, trying to work up his charm. "You see," he started, "we didn't want to cock block."

"What!?" Logan's eyes widened incredulously. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Yeah," Frankie chimed in. "We saw that kiss. I thought you said you didn't know how to kiss. What was that, huh?"

"So you were hiding so you could spy on me and John?" Logan finally caught on. "You guys need to find yourself a hobby," she shook her head, but she was grinning widely. "That's just sad."

"Well, now that John is back," Randy spoke up, "I'm gonna go. Good night," he bid the three friends farewell as he headed out.

"Night, Randy," the three called out to him. Logan turned to face the remaining two friends. "I swear, you guys are really something else."

Frankie and Joanie grinned at each other. "We know!"

**--**

**Do you know what time it is....? REVIEW TIME!**


	11. Boys Are Stupid

**Hello everyone. Remember me? Look, I updated! I'm sorry (as usual).. Been busy with school (as usual).. And I had writer's block (as usual). But here's the next chapter (and it's a pretty long one so I hope that makes you happy) to keep you grounded til the next chapter. ENJOY!**

**--**

**All We Are**

**--**

_**Chapter 11: Boys Are Stupid**_

Frankie let out a sigh as he leaned against the balcony outside of the hotel room. It was only 8am; Logan had gotten up earlier to meet with her superior editors, and Joanie was still asleep in bed. Although Frankie was never much of a morning person—and he had a _major_ headache from all the drinking the previous night—he found that he couldn't stay asleep. There was a lot on his mind, most of his thoughts involving Randy, and not to be forgotten, Michael.

_Mikey…_ To be honest, Frankie hadn't even thought about the Miz at all yesterday. He wasn't thinking about him during his first RAW show, he wasn't thinking about him when he was getting drunk, and Frankie _definitely _wasn't thinking about Mike when he was making out with Randy Orton.

Frankie decided that the balcony was the best place to be; he wouldn't disturb Joanie from there. Frankie pulled out his cell phone and speed-dialed an all too familiar number. He heard the line ring a few times before someone picked up.

"_Hello?"_ Frankie heard Mike's tired voice mumble over the phone.

"Hey, it's me," Frankie said softly. "Did I wake you up?"

"_Don't worry about it," _he could hear Michael shift in his bed—_their_ bed—and Frankie could only imagine him leaning against the pillows, eyes closed as he held the phone against his ear. "_Where are you?_"

"I'm still in the city," Frankie whispered. He sank down to the floor, leaning his back against the metal bars of the balcony.

"_When are you coming home?"_ The Miz asked quietly, and Frankie envisioned the condo that they shared in Brooklyn. He hadn't been home since Joanie and Logan came; he hadn't been home since he got signed onto RAW.

"I don't know," Frankie replied truthfully. Remembering the new schedule he had to memorize for RAW. "We're leaving for Jersey tonight."

"_Are you kidding me!?" _The Miz's voice seemed to have gotten louder over the phone. "_I haven't seen or heard from you in a while, Frankie. And now you're telling me that you're leaving and you don't know when you're coming back?"_

"I'm with RAW now. It's my job," Frankie defended. He didn't like the tone that Mike was starting to give him. "I'm _required_ to go wherever RAW goes; I'm their lead photographer." He heard Mike huff over the phone, but continued on. "This is one of the greatest opportunities that I've ever had, and I don't wanna mess it up. I thought you'd understand," he tried to find some kind of support form his boyfriend. "Besides, I get to be with my friends.."

Michael growled. "_Joanie the pink-haired slut with big tits and Logan the anti-social geek of a virgin. You'd choose them over me? That is fucked up."_

It was Frankie's turn to growl. "First of all, it's fucked up that you actually just said that. I don't appreciate you trash-talking my friends. Second, I'm not about to quit my new position just because you can't handle me not being there. So you either better get used to me being gone for a while, or else you're gonna have to get used to me being gone for good." Frankie didn't even give Mike a chance to redeem himself. He hung up before the wrestler could get another word through.

_That went well,_ Frankie thought bitterly as he glared at his phone. He let out another frustrated sigh as he pocketed his phone and stepped back into the hotel room. This whole situation with Mike was getting ridiculous, and quite frankly, he didn't really know if it was even worth it anymore.

--

The meeting had ended, and Logan was sitting in the lobby, typing away on her laptop. The magazine was almost finished; all she had to do was submit the page that she was currently working on.

"Hey Logan." The raven-haired girl looked up and smiled as John made his way over to her, holding a Starbucks coffee cup.

"Good morning," she greeted, and Logan's heart fluttered as John kissed her lightly.

"You're up early," John surveyed, taking a seat next to his girlfriend. He peeked at the laptop screen. "What are you doing?"

"Working," Logan simply replied, immediately getting back to her laptop. "I had a meeting with the editors earlier." As much as she wanted to pay attention to John, she also wanted to get the last page submitted first. "And I am just about done," she said just as she hit the save button. She closed her laptop and turned to face John, smiling. "What's up?"

"You're heading up to Jersey today, right?" John asked.

"Yeah," Logan answered, hesitantly. "It's just a half-hour drive, right?"

John nodded. "Give or take," he said with a shrug. "So…How are you getting there?"

Logan could see the hopeful look in John's eyes, and she smiled inwardly. "I think I'm catching a taxi with Joanie and Frankie." A rental didn't seem necessary for a 30 minute drive anyway.

"Oh," John said, a big smile forming on his face. "Well, Ms. Parker," he continued, straightening in his seat. "I have a proposition for you."

"Oh really?" Logan grinned playfully. "Go on, Cena."

"Well, Randy rented out an SUV, and I'm the only one tagging along with him," John explained. "You and your friends are more than welcome to ride with us if you like." John wiggled his eyebrows at her and Logan giggled softly.

"Only if it's okay with Randy," she answered.

"Don't worry, it is," John reassured. "He said he had a lot of fun with Joanie and Frankie last night. We both thought it would be cool if we all hung out."

"Okay," Logan nodded. "I'll let the others know then." She paused for a while, and then tilted her head in question. "What do you think they did last night?" If Randy wanted to hang out with Frankie and Joanie again, then they must have done _something_ to tickle his fancy.

John made a face. "I don't think I wanna know," he said, and he and Logan both laughed to themselves. He stood up and stretched, then leaned over to give Logan another kiss. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay," Logan smiled sweetly, and she watched as John walked away. "Thanks, John!"

--

"A pink-haired slut?" Joanie stared at Frankie with a hint of amusement. "Did he _really_ call me that?"

Frankie nodded, reluctantly. It was almost noon, and the three friends had just finished packing their luggage. They waited in the lobby after having checked out of their room.

"And he called me an.. An antisocial geek of a virgin?" Logan pouted. "I'm not antisocial," she denied.

"I beg to differ," Joanie replied with a smirk, and Logan scoffed.

"That's not the point," Frankie interjected. "The point is, he called you those things, and now I'm pissed."

"Are you gonna break up with him?" The two girls tried to hide their eagerness, but Frankie could see right through them.

"No, but I gave him an ultimatum," Frankie said, and the two girls had to hide their disappointment. "Either shape up, or I'm leaving."

Silence fell upon the three friends as they sat deep in thought. Logan looked up and smiled when she saw John advancing towards them, his own luggage in tow. "Hey guys," he greeted, and the other two looked up at him as well. "You ready?" The three friends nodded silently as they stood up. "Let's go. Randy's already outside with the rental."

The four made their way outside, and sure enough, a black Escalade hugged the curb, its trunk open for them. Randy leaned against the side of the vehicle, idly playing with his keys. John led the way towards the SUV, followed by Logan, Joanie, then Frankie.

Frankie suddenly got nervous, remembering the kiss that he shared with Randy the previous night. Although they were both drunk, Randy wasn't gay, and there was still a chance that the Legend Killer remembered everything that happened. Frankie hoped that Randy was too drunk to remember.

"Hey," Frankie greeted Randy as he hoisted his luggage into the trunk. He decided to act as if nothing had happened the night before, if only to ease the awkwardness.

"Hey," Randy replied, giving Frankie his usual smirk. "You ready to leave New York?"

Frankie only nodded as he climbed into the SUV. John had called shotgun earlier, and the two girls called the windows, leaving Frankie stuck in the middle, although he didn't mind it at all—it was the best place to steal rear-view mirror glances of the Legend Killer.

"Since I called shotgun, I think it's only fair that _I_ be in charge of the music," John announced. Randy groaned. John's taste in music was much different from Randy's, but those were the rules: shotgun always controlled the music.

"It better be good," Orton growled, but John merely brushed him off.

"Of course it's good," John said confidently, inserting a burnt CD into the system. "The champ always has good music," he said with pride.

A heavy beat filled the SUV and John started to bop his head. Randy made a face. "What the hell is this shit? Rapping? You call this music?"

John scoffed. "Hell yeah. Not like y'all brought any of your own shit for the drive," he retorted.

"I have an iPod," Frankie suggested, softly.

"Gimme that!" Randy demanded desperately, reaching a hand towards the back while keeping his eyes on the road.

The three friends in the backseat laughed as Frankie handed the iPod to Randy, who immediately connected it to the stereo system. Soon, the vehicle was filled with the sounds of Metallica's "Enter Sandman". "Oh, thank God," Randy sighed, becoming visibly more relaxed.

John rolled his eyes. "Drama queen," he teased.

Randy and John were right. Having the three friends in the car with them was much more fun. They watched in amusement as Frankie used his cell phone as a microphone and the two girls on either side of him were playing air guitar and head banging to the music.

The windows were rolled down and the volume was maxed out as they rocked out on the streets of New York. Even John and Randy joined in with the singing and head banging.

It seemed that Rutherford came too soon as they pulled up to the Renaissance Hotel. Randy reluctantly turned the stereo down as they parked in front of the hotel. All five got out of the Escalade as the bellhop took care of their luggage. Randy gave the waiting Valet the keys and thanked him before he followed the rest into the hotel lobby.

While Randy checked them into the hotel, the others waited, looking around the beautifully decorated lobby.

"You look happy," Frankie observed sarcastically as Randy walked back to them.

Randy said nothing as he fanned out a set of five card keys and motioned for each person to take one. "I got us a conjoined suite on the top floor. Two queen-sized beds each," he explained with a grin.

"Awesome," Joanie grinned as she grabbed a card.

"Sweet," Frankie followed, grabbing the second card.

Randy quickly handed Logan and John their cards before rushing after Frankie and Joanie.

John and Logan stood there, holding their card keys with slight confusion.

Then, realization hit. "Hey!" Logan called out. "There are only four beds, but there are five of us!"

Randy merely turned his head back and grinned at the couple. "Well then, I guess you guys are just gonna have to share. But that shouldn't be a problem, right?" Before Logan or John could say anything back, Randy disappeared into the elevator along with Frankie and Joanie.

John turned to look at Logan and grinned sheepishly, flashing his dimples. "You don't have to if you don't want to," he shrugged it off.

"I never said I didn't want to," Logan replied quietly, looking up at her boyfriend and smiling softly at him. "Come on," she said, taking his much larger hand in hers and leading him towards the elevator.

Each suite had two queen-sized beds, all piled over with pillows. Their balconies gave them a view of the autumn trees, which were bright with orange, red, and yellow-colored leaves. By the time the five friends reached their rooms, the bellhop had already delivered their luggage.

Joanie and Frankie hurriedly ran into one suite, which meant…

"Well, buddy, it looks like you're stuck with us," John chuckled, patting Randy's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll try to keep it down just for you," he joked.

Randy simply gave John the finger, although he grinned as well.

"Hey, I'll be back." Everyone turned to see Joanie standing in the doorway that joined their rooms together. "I wanna take a look around," she said before leaving.

"I'm gonna head out too," Frankie said, standing where Joanie had previously stood. He had his camera in hand and his laptop case resting at his side. "I have a bunch of pictures to submit," he explained.

"I'll go with you," Randy volunteered, realizing that he would end up being alone with John and Logan. He followed Frankie out the doorway but stopped before he closed the door completely. "Have fun, you two," he teased, "but not too much fun." He added the last part before shutting the door.

The couple was now alone. John was seated on the bed, and Logan stood near the dresser. She looked at him shyly.

"Come here," John extended a hand out to her, and Logan took it. He easily pulled her onto his lap and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "So what do you want to do?" He asked. They were alone in a hotel room for God-knows-how-long, and there were a million things that he could think of. But being the polite boyfriend that he was, he would let Logan decide.

"I think I have an idea," Logan grinned at him, and the smile that she gave John let him know that he was going to enjoy whatever it was.

--

Frankie and Randy sat silently in the conference suite, neither knowing what to say to the other.

Frankie set up his laptop and connected his camera to it. There were hundreds of pictures from the previous night's matches, and Randy noticed that most were from his own. Frankie silently pulled a blank CD out from his laptop case and inserted it into the laptop to burn.

"This is going to take a while," Frankie suddenly spoke through the silence. He looked around the room, avoiding Randy's eyes.

It took a while before Randy realized that the awkwardness was slowly torturing him. "Dude, we gotta talk about last night," he finally blurted out.

Frankie glanced at him slowly, knowing fully well what Randy was talking about. "Okay..?"

"We were drunk, but I can't stop thinking about…_you know_," Randy shrugged, "that kiss," he said the last part softly.

"Neither can I," Frankie admitted, his heart starting to flutter. Where was Randy going with this?

"But I don't want you to get the wrong impression," Randy suddenly said, putting his walls up. "I mean, I'm not _gay_ or anything.. I was just curious."

Frankie bit back the urge to scoff and frowned, reverting his gaze back to his laptop. "And?" He said rather bitterly.

"And," Randy continued, "maybe I kinda liked it."

Frankie stared at Randy incredulously. "You just said you weren't gay!" At this point, he didn't understand Randy at all. He didn't know whether to be upset or flattered.

"I know," Randy sighed, slightly frustrated. "But that's just it.. There's something about you, but I don't know what it is yet."

"You're probably just caught up in that kiss," Frankie replied, his voice still icy. "We were drunk, and you were curious. Simple as that." Although deep down inside, Frankie wished it would have been more than just curiosity that had caused Randy to kiss him back.

Randy was silent as his eyebrows furrowed in thought. "What if," he started slowly, and Frankie raised an eyebrow at him skeptically. "What if you kiss me again? Then I would know if it was just the alcohol or if it's really me," he suggested.

The Legend Killer didn't wait for a response as he slowly leaned his way towards the photographer. Frankie's breath caught in his throat, not really knowing how to react. However, before their lips could even touch, a knock on the door startled them, and Frankie quickly pulled away.

"Frankie! Good to see you!" Shane McMahon greeted as he stepped into the room. "Hey Randy. I didn't think you'd be in here." Shane pulled up a chair and sat on the other side of Frankie.

"Uhh, yeah.. Frankie was just showing me the photos from last night," Randy quickly explained. He looked to Frankie for confirmation.

"Yeah," Frankie nodded. "I'm burning them right now. It's just gonna take a little while more."

"Great," Shane said, oblivious to the tension between the two men. "Just make sure I get those photos tonight so I can post them on the site."

"Sure thing," Frankie smiled weakly as Shane stood up to leave.

"Bye guys," Shane waved before he walked out completely, closing the door behind him.

Frankie sighed and shook his head. He looked towards Randy, who was concentrating hard on the table before him. "That wasn't a very good idea," Frankie said, referring to the almost-kiss.

Randy shrugged and gave him a faint smile. "What am I supposed to do?"

"If you're going to kiss me, then just fucking kiss me," Frankie demanded, bringing his face closer to Randy's, a challenging expression on his face. He waited for Randy to make the first move.

Although the door was closed, it was still unlocked, and there was the risk of getting caught. Nonetheless, Randy leaned forward. But just as their lips were about to make contact, he pulled away. "Sorry," he said, shaking his head. "I can't.."

Frankie pulled away and sighed loudly. He honestly couldn't have expected Randy to be serious, but it still didn't stop him from feeling utter disappointment. "Well then, there you go," he said, heartlessly. He grabbed the CD that had just finished burning and closed his laptop, sliding it back into its case. "It was just the alcohol," he simply explained, standing up. "Bye, Randy," he quickly said, walking out of the conference room and leaving Randy by himself. _Boys are stupid._

Randy shook his head again. He wanted to kiss Frankie, he really did. Whether it was out of curiosity or because he had really started to develop feelings for the boy, he didn't know. And now with the way that Frankie had just walked out on him, Randy wasn't so sure that this issue would be solved so easily, or if it would even be solved at all.

--

One thing that Joanie didn't like was being by herself, but right now, she reveled in it as she walked along the estate that was the Renaissance. She was deep in thought; the conversation that she and Logan had the previous night had her contemplating deeply.

Around the same time that Frankie had outed himself as gay, Joanie had started to realize that she was attracted to both men _and_ women. Joanie snorted at the thought. _It's amazing how Logan stayed normal when she has friends like us. _

Joanie had always leaned towards men, but after what Brock did, she had seriously thought about giving up on men altogether. All men were liars, deceitful, scum. _Well, all men except for my dad, Frankie, John, Randy_, she thought to herself, laughing softly. Maybe a guy wasn't what she needed. Maybe what she needed was another woman. Joanie inwardly laughed at that thought. "Yeah, like that'll ever happen," she said to herself.

Walking back into the luxurious lobby of the Renaissance, Joanie settled into one of their plush loveseats, rested her head against the back of it, and closed her eyes. She tried to think of the perfect woman, and within a few seconds, she had a visualization. She would have long, flowing, wavy brown hair; deep brown eyes; a cute nose; pouty lips; pearly white teeth; and the cutest dimples to ever grace a person's face. And her voice; Joanie subconsciously licked her lips at the thought of what her dream girl would sound like. The way her dream girl would say her name would sound absolutely beautiful.

"_Joanie.." _She could just hear it now. "_Joanie.."_ She smiled to herself as the voice got louder. It sounded all too real. "_JOANIE!" _ It _was_ real.

Joanie shot her eyes open only to have Mickie James staring down at her curiously. Joanie froze as she looked at Mickie—wavy brown hair, brown eyes, cute nose… _Oh God_, she thought to herself. All this time, Joanie had been describing _her!_

"Uhh, hey," Joanie greeted, blushing at her thoughts. She took this time to take a good look at Mickie. Although the bruise on Mickie's left cheek was merely a small splotch that could barely be seen, Joanie frowned at what she saw next.

"Joanie, I need you to cover this for me," Mickie said softly as she pointed to a new bruise forming on her other cheek.

"Did you fall down again," Joanie asked harshly, but regretted it immediately once she noticed the look on Mickie's face.

"No," Mickie defended. "I got it from my match last night," she explained.

"Bullshit," Joanie called her out, and Mickie stared at her with wide eyes. "You were up against Maria last night, and you _know_ she doesn't throw hard punches."

"Look, could you just please cover this for me?" Mickie sat down next to Joanie and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"No," Joanie answered sternly, shaking her head.

Mickie frowned and pleaded again. "Joanie, please.."

"Not until you tell me what the fuck is going on," Joanie sighed. "What the hell is he doing to you?"

Mickie nodded, realizing that Joanie was being serious. "You have to promise not to tell anyone," she started, and only continued when she saw Joanie nod. "Kenny… Well, we get into a lot of fights. Mostly since we've been engaged. Sometimes he gets so angry that he hits me," she said sadly. "The first time he did it, I threatened to leave him. He cried and begged me not to go; he promised that he wouldn't do it again, and I believed him. But he did. And he keeps promising it won't happen again, but it keeps happening anyway."

"Mickie," Joanie frowned, reaching a hand out to hold Mickie's. "Why aren't you telling anyone? Why are you still with him?"

"I'm scared, Joanie," Mickie admitted, a stray tear rolling down her face. "I wish it was that easy, but I can't leave him. He's going to hurt me again."

"You _have_ to leave him, Mick," Joanie reasoned. "If you spend forever with this guy…he's going to kill you.." Joanie flinched as thoughts of Mickie getting beaten to death flooded her mind.

Mickie remained quiet as she contemplated on what to do. "I'm scared," she said again. "I don't know if I can do it."

"Yes, you can," Joanie gave Mickie's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Don't be scared. If Vince finds out that he's hitting you, his ass is out the door. That, and the other wrestlers won't be too pleased that he's been abusing one of our top Divas. And I'm here," Joanie smiled lightly at Mickie. "You know I'll always be here if you need me, right? And I'll even kick ass too if I have to."

Mickie smiled, laughing softly and feeling more hopeful. She sat quietly as Joanie pulled out a compact from her pocket and started to lightly brush foundation over the new bruise.

"Just promise me that you'll stand up to him," Joanie finally said once Mickie's bruise was finally covered. The two girls both stood up. "You're a strong woman, Mickie. And you don't deserve to be hurt like that. No one does."

Mickie nodded. "I promise," she replied. She turned to leave but stopped to face Joanie again. "Oh, and Joanie?"

"Hmm?" Joanie looked at her curiously.

Mickie silently walked back to her and engulfed her in a hug. "Thanks..for everything," she said as she placed a soft kiss on Joanie's cheek. She pulled back and started to walk away, feeling better than she had a few minutes ago.

"You're welcome," Joanie said to herself as she watched Mickie James leave. She touched her cheek where Mickie had kissed her and all she could do was smile.

--

After spending time alone in thought, Randy decided to head back to the room. He was going to make amends with Frankie. He didn't know how, but he knew he had to make things right between the two of them. Randy stopped abruptly once he neared his door and surveyed the scene before him.

"_John, not too hard."_ That was _definitely _Logan's voice coming from inside the room.

Randy furrowed his eyebrows together and tilted his head in confusion. Joanie and Frankie were leaning against the door, pressing their ears against it. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Shh!" Both Frankie and Joanie had their fingers up to their lips. They motioned for him to listen as well.

"_I'm sorry baby, but this is how I usually do it," _they could hear John say through the door.

"_But I haven't done this before. Can't you ease up a little?" _This time it was Logan. All three at the door looked at each other. They couldn't be doing _it_ right now.. Could they?

"_Heh, get used to it, babe. You wanted me to do this, so we're gonna do it my way," _John said, and the three outside of the door heard the bed squeak.

"Wow, John, how romantic," Joanie said, shaking her head, and Frankie and Randy grinned at her remark.

"_Okay, meanie," _Logan's voice rang out with sarcasm, and then there was silence. "_Ow!! JOHN! Too rough!"_

Randy closed his eyes and shook his head. He had heard enough. Against his better judgment, he slowly reached for the doorknob.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Frankie whispered, watching as Randy slowly turned the knob.

"Uh-oh.." Joanie covered her eyes as she realized what Randy was about to do. Frankie followed.

Randy braced himself for what was to come, and he turned the knob completely, pushing the door all the way open. "What the—"

At the sound of Randy's voice, Frankie and Joanie removed their hands from their eyes and stared on in confusion.

Yes, John was on top of Logan, but not in the way that they had previously thought. Logan was stomach down in the bed, facing the door, and John was on top of her. One of Logan's legs was bent back and caught between John's legs, and her head was caught between his huge forearms. It was John's signature submission move: the STFU.

"Hi guys!" Logan grinned, waving at them from where she lay.

John removed his arms and slowly rolled off of her. "Hey," he greeted them as well.

"What were you guys doing?" Frankie had to ask as he and the other two gave the couple suspicious looks.

Logan laughed nervously as she sat up on the bed, John following her. "We were just wrestling," she said casually.

"Yeah," John confirmed. "And she was this close," he used his fingers to show just _how_ close, "to tapping out until you barged in," he glared at them playfully.

It was silent for a while as Frankie, Joanie, and Randy took in all that they had said. Suddenly, Randy broke out into fits of laughter. Everyone turned to give him odd stares. "Oh man," he shook his head as his shoulders shook with amusement. "And to think we thought you guys were having _sex!_" John and Logan's eyes widened at this remark and they both flushed red in embarrassment. Frankie and Joanie started to laugh as well. "The things you were saying," Randy continued. "_Oh John, not too hard!"_ He mocked Logan in a high-pitched voice.

Logan blushed even more but she and John soon joined in on the laughter as well. "Meanies," Logan stuck her tongue out at them.

The whole situation seemed funny, and soon enough, all their problematic thoughts were soon forgotten.

--

**Review?**

**Oh, and a HUGE thanks to LEGACYCHICK for sending me that message the other day. You made me remember why I love writing stories. **


End file.
